Injustice: Dragons Among Us
by Dragon of Mystery
Summary: When Spyro and company wind up in the middle of the battle between Batman's Insurgency and Superman's One Earth Regime, things get rather interesting. I do not own anything, aside from my fictional Malefor-worshipping group, the Dark Hand shown exclusively in Chapter 1. Enjoy!
1. A Not-So-Ordinary Day

**Hello fellow writers! This story is something a little bit different. I'm going to be putting characters from the Spyro universe into a setting where I think they would be interesting. The world of** _ **Injustice: Gods Among Us.**_ **Yes. It's Spyro vs Superman! For note, this will be a team of Spyro universe characters: Spyro, Cynder, Ignitus, Volteer, Terrador, Cyril, Ember, Flame, Sparx, and Hunter to be exact; teaming up with Batman and the Insurgency against Superman and his One Earth Regime. If you want to see a story where Spyro** _ **becomes**_ **the leader of his own One Earth Regime back in his world, let me know. That would be an interesting story. Admittedly I'll probably do it anyways. But if people want it, then that's even more reason! But for now, let's get into how this whole thing started. How did Spyro and company get into the DC Universe in the first place? Well, it's a long and complicated story. Let's begin**

Spyro's Log

Ignitus recommended that after Malefor was defeated, we all start keeping journals for some reason. Supposedly the reasoning was to "help document our still raging emotions from the war going into everyday life". Admittedly the logic is fair, but this still seems odd. But here goes my first entry. And what an entry to start on.

After Malefor fell, myself, Cynder, the Guardians, and a few of our friends set up a form of police force, we call ourselves the Knights. Unoriginal name I know, but our name doesn't matter, it's what we do that counts. We handle the big terrorist and domestic threats around Avalon, which is the newly rebuilt Warfang.

This was just supposed to be a normal day, we were all just supposed to be having a normal routine workday at our headquarters, the Temple. But then, everything went wrong. At that moment, we were called into action.

Spyro: (Checks a clock in the background) Well guys, it's almost the weekend. Anyone got plans?

Cynder: Thankfully, not this time.

Volteer: You know me, I'll be at the library.

Ignitus: And what of you, Spyro?

Spyro: Archery lessons. Hunter's agreed to teach Cynder and I his craft.

Hunter: I jump at any chance to pass down my art.

Sparx: In any case, I'm just glad this week went by without incident! No terrorists, no domestic calls, nothing!

(Just then a sort of alarm blares)

Spyro: You just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you!

Cyril: What is it this time?

Ember: (Checks the observation deck) It's a bunch of Malefor's cultists. They've heading downtown.

Terrador: Will they ever quit?

Flame: Not likely.

Spyro: So much for weekend archery. Looks like we'll be handling the paperwork again. Let's roll!

Cynder's Log

Yet another weekend ruined by terrorists. After Malefor was defeated, a bunch of people who supported him in the war gathered together to form a terrorist group known today as the Dark Hand. And now these nutcases made their way Heroes Square, a monument to all those who died fighting off Malefor's tyranny. Of course I'm with Spyro, Hunter, and three of the Guardians on the away team.

I really thought they could leave us in peace for one day, I guess not. Now they're trying to blow up Heroes Square or something like that.

Cultist: Today we destroy this blasphemous monument to the false heroes who killed off our Master!

Spyro: Not today!

So we set to work taking out these terrorist scum. Cyril started firing ice shards at rapid speeds, while Spyro set to taking out a terrorist sword-wielding mage. He did pull an interesting vanishing maneuver though, before Spyro managed to Fire Breath his blade away. Meanwhile Cyril has started to shoot rapid fire on the move but the terrorist he's shooting at has put up an Earth trap barrier, stopping him, for only a moment though.

Now while I land a few blows of my own, Volteer, much to my own surprise is beating the tar out of another one, before throwing him over to Terrador for a knockout. And then I catch another glimpse of Spyro taking down the sword-wielding mage. I love him, but I'm not sure he heard me say so in the core when he was, oh, pulling the world back together. But then he throws the cultist into the ground, allowing Hunter and I to swoop in and tie him down.

Spyro: Let's get these scum tied up. We've got to stop whatever their planning.

Cynder: Before they try throwing something else at us.

Hunter: (Spots something behind Spyro) A little late for that.

And that's when he shows up. A massive brawler from the Dark Hand. They call him "Armageddon", because getting hit by him would be your end.

Spyro: I've got this.

So Spyro flies right at Armageddon, but he's knocked out of the way like a fly. That was probably the stupidest thing he's ever done.

Hunter: That should have been a combined assault.

Cynder: Spyro does sometimes forget he can't do everything by himself.

And so the assault continues, but then I get a message from Ignitus back at base, something's wrong.

Ignitus: Cynder! If you read me, please respond!

Cynder: I copy Ignitus, what's going on?

Ignitus: The incident at Heroes Square is a distraction, they've come here! The Dark Hand is storming our base!

Cynder: I'll let the team know, then I'm on my way! (Hangs up) Guys, the Dark Hand is attacking the Temple!

Spyro: Go. We'll keep things handled here!

Cynder: Already on my way!

Ember's Log

Why does this sort of stuff always happen when I'm not on the away team? They always seem to know to attack the Temple when I'm working here. At least Flame's here to help. Last time he was off in Ancestors-Know-Where when somebody tried to rob the place. I mean, I handled it, but it's always nice to have Flame around.

Flame's Log

I can't help but think Ember is sort of a trouble magnet when I'm not around. But she's still a nice girl regardless. I mean, I'm not marrying her for nothing after all. But this is just insane. Some of the Dark Hand's highest ranking officers are here, trying to kill us again.

Cult Leader: Your ruining tonight's festivities you know!

Ember: I detest violence, but you, I'm even less fond of!

Now that's the Ember I proposed to. Hopefully someone answers Ignitus' distress call.

Ignitus: Good news, Cynder is on her way.

Huh. Ask and you shall receive, I guess. And mere moments after that, Cynder bursts through the window and starts fighting off the ringleader of these terrorists.

Assassin: I'll take her down.

Cynder: Oh good, another terrorist pet. I thought you didn't believe in their nonsense.

Assassin: Their money's green. And as a bonus, I get to kill you.

Cynder: No. No you don't.

Now I see what Spyro sees in Cynder, she took down that assassin faster than I could even comprehend.

Cynder: No bonus for you buddy. Now to take care of you.

Cult Leader: Ah good, the real challenge. Too bad the rebellious whelp who erased the Great Cleansing is unavailable.

Cynder: Oh this will be fun.

Spyro's Log

Okay, these terrorists are getting really annoying! Especially this Armageddon guy! He's tough! But good thing I've got my friends alongside me. They're always there to keep me on my feet when I'm getting a little cocky about my abilities. Though that slap from Armageddon really got me in the mood for payback. So I observe, make a plan, and then head in. Terrador knocks Armageddon in the air with his tail, allowing Cyril to smack him over to Volteer, who then hits him with lightning

Volteer: SHAZAM! (Summons lightning to knock Armageddon to the ground) Now that was invigorating

I swear, Volteer has been reading too many comic books. Now he always has to yell "Shazam" before using his element. In all honesty, I guess we all do. But with Armageddon down, I head in for the finishing blow, Comet Dashing him into a wall.

Cynder's Log

I don't know what these guys were thinking, they just keep sending person after person at me, even after I took down their hired blade.

Cult Brawler: In the name of Malefor!

Cynder: No. (Hits him with a deafening Siren Scream) That'll handle him.

Cult Leader: You Knight types are all alike, even less imposing up close.

Cynder: Good thing I'm better at ranged attacks. (Fires a gust of Wind at him, knocking him down while Ember and Flame tie him down)

Ignitus: Now, what are you planning.

Cult Leader: Oh wouldn't you like to now?

That's when the second alarm blares. The one I was dreading, the explosives alarm.

Cynder: That alarm is only sounded when explosives are involved. What's going on?

Cult Leader: I can see the headlines now. Knights fail, Dark Hand trainee kills millions!

Ignitus: That's the stolen explosives from the War Museum!

Sparx: If all of those go off, we're looking at the entire city going up in smoke.

Cynder: Lock these guys up then follow me, we've got to stop them!

Spyro's Log

These terrorists are crazy, crazy devoted admittedly. Oh if only they'd put that into something else. But it doesn't matter now. Armageddon is down, and now I've gotten word from Cynder that their plan is to use the old ammo from the old Warfang cannon to destroy the city. I can't let that happen. Not now, not ever.

Cultist: Now this city's heroes will watch as this monument of sin goes up in cleansing fire!

Spyro: Stop! Think logically man! You set those off and eight million innocents die!

It's then that I see Cynder flying in from the background

Cynder: Keep him talking Spyro.

I love her, but I can never seem to figure out when to tell.

Cultist: I may die, but my soul will be saved for Paradise while you all burn!

Hunter: No you fool! You'll die just like the rest of us! Your soul will be saved by no God!

I get that religion helps some people cope with the world, but I just can't see it in practice. I guess there's a reason Cynder and I are atheists.

Cultist: I was going to watch from a safe distance. But it appears Malefor wants me to die here. So let's say we have one last dance?

Now this is the point in the day where everything just went strange. I've seen everything, but this is something I've never seen. I was rushing to stop the terrorist recruit from dropping a match onto the ammo. Cynder, Ember, Flame, and Ignitus are rushing in from behind me, Hunter, Volteer, Terrador, and Cyril from my front.

But as I'm about to stop this from happening; Ignitus, Volteer, Terrador, Cyril, and Cynder start, well, glowing somehow, and as I grab the match in midair, the strange glows merge right in front of me, and there's an explosion, but the ammo is intact and the match is on the ground.

And when I regain my vision fully, I saw the strangest thing ever. I saw that only Ember, Flame, Hunter, the terrorists and myself were left. The others had just, vanished. Little did I know what was coming next.

 **Cliffhanger! Now this just covers the first few cutscenes and Chapter 1 of the video game. There will be more to come. In the meantime, what do you guys think? Does this story interest you? Looking forward to seeing Spyro and company beat up Superman? I know I am! Until next time, keep on reading!**


	2. Welcome to Injustice

**Welcome back readers! Today we continue this Spyro Injustice crossover. As we ended last time, Cynder, Ignitus, Volteer, Terrador, and Cyril had just vanished. But now we see the aftermath of that incident, as well as finally meet the Injustice characters. Let's get going.**

Cynder's Log

Okay, I have honestly no idea what just happened to me. I was just surrounded by energy and the next thing I know I'm on a random street in a dark city. Then as I look around I see someone I thought was only fictional. Someone I hoped I'd never see. The Joker. I thought I'd just ignore him for now, and try to focus on where I am.

Cynder: What is this, some strange version of Avalon? (Notices a statue of Superman) Nope, this is Metropolis. I thought that only existed in comic books. What's going on here?

Joker: I was just about to ask you the same question, whoever you are. (Picks up the remote to his bomb back in his world and fiddles with it) What's wrong with this thing?

Cynder: What were you about to do? Blow up a city or something?

Joker: I don't even know who you are, but this is somehow your fault! (Attempts to punch her)

Cynder: (Grabs Joker's fist and twists his arm around before throwing him to the ground) Don't try that with me, clown!

Joker: Oh, so you want to play rough, eh? Just be warned, you probably won't make it out alive.

Now this is the last thing I wanted, fighting the Joker. And why on earth did he just have a knife when he was setting up a bomb!? But regardless of that, I'm just fighting the Joker now. Just a normal Tuesday for me! Thankfully I manage to get the upper hand after smacking him in the head, taking him down.

Cynder: Now stay down! (Stops a blow from the Joker and holds him down as sirens blare) And keep quiet. Looks like the police are here for you.

And that's when I realized the police weren't just coming for the Joker. No they wanted me too. And they weren't police per say, they were more like the bloody military! I'm now surrounded by a ton of stormtroopers wearing what the same logo, three lines converging in on a circle or something like that, and gas masks it looks like and they've all got their weapons trained on me.

Regime Soldier: Hands up!

But they don't know I'm not going without a fight.

Regime Soldier: I said hands up, dragon freak! Do it or your dead!

However, I also don't want to die today. So I do put my hands up, and get off the Joker in the process.

Joker: Now this is funny!

But once my hands are up I let loose the loudest Siren Scream I've ever used. And once they're all stunned, I dive into my shadow and try to get away, unfortunately, I think Joker got away in all the chaos as well. I'll deal with him later.

Later

I've been on the run from these soldier guys for quite a while now, and while running I learned a few things. This world is under the control of something called the One Earth Regime. And their leader is someone known as "The High Councilor". But based on the statuary in this city, I can already tell who it is. The High Councilor is Superman. If Spyro finds out about this, he's not going to believe it.

Cynder: (Looks at her surroundings) Please tell me I'm in a nightmare.

Ignitus' Log

This has been the strangest day in my life. One moment my fellow Guardians and I are rushing to stop a bomb, and the next thing I know we're standing on a rooftop Ancestors-Know-Where.

Terrador: Looks like a city of some sort.

Cyril: Not just any city. This looks like Gotham! You know? From those Batman comics!

Volteer: So what are you guys thinking is going on? Alternate reality?

Ignitus: Most likely. Now if this is Gotham, and we are in a comic book's reality, there may be a clue in Atlantis. I'll go down and ask Aquaman if he knows anything.

Terrador: While your checking a potential underwater city, I guess I'll go find a Green Lantern. They'll know if something is up. The nearest one has to be in Coast City. Can't be too far from here, if here is indeed Gotham.

Volteer: Cyril and I will check around here then. Let's split up then.

Terrador's Log

Well it appears Volteer's alternate reality hypothesis is correct after all. We've somehow ended up in a DC comic book. Flew south of what now has to be Gotham City and next thing I know, I'm over a Ferris Aircraft facility. Definitely in Coast City then. This is just getting stranger. So I land and start my search for of all people, a Green Lantern.

Terrador: This is just strange. I'm literally walking around in a fictional facility looking for a comic book character! (Hears screams) What on earth?!

I don't know a lot about Ferris Aircraft for sure, but I know there's not supposed to be that much screaming. So I sneak through an open door and sure enough, something is going on.

Raven: This is your final chance to accept the amnesty of the High Councilor, Deathstroke.

Deathstroke: Be forced into your boot camp? And become a puppet like you two? No chance!

Cyborg: The High Councilor is being generous. I wouldn't be. Most of the Titans died five years ago in Metropolis

Terrador: (To himself) Raven? Cyborg? Deathstroke? What's going on?

This is just too weird. Raven and Cyborg are here, and their torturing Deathstroke.

Deathstroke: I had nothing to do with that!

Cyborg: It doesn't matter. You're still against the law.

Okay, this is going too far. I've got to stop this.

Terrador: That's enough you two!

Cyborg: Who's the lizard?

Raven: I don't know. I don't recognize his aura.

Terrador: Stand down. You are done here.

Cyborg: Definitely not from around here then.

Raven: You feel his pain? Not yet.

Well this was a bad idea. Now I'm getting shocked by Raven and her black magic. I guess Cynder was right, magic _is_ inherently evil.

Cyborg: Once we're finished with Deathstroke, we're taking you to the High Councilor.

Terrador: Not…a…chance! (Uses a powerful Earth technique to cancel Raven's magic and knock Cyborg away.)

Raven: Enough of this! Whoever you are, your under arrest.

This is surreal. I'm fighting a fictional character in a fictional location, and last I checked, I'm still sane. But none-the-less it's happening. So I'm dodging bolt after bolt of black magic, but I eventually manage to nail Raven in the head with a powerful hit.

Terrador: Well, guess I'm not getting arrested by you after all. Now let's see what's going on here. (Walks over to Cyborg) Tell me what's going on here. Who is this High Councilor who's turned you into a second-rate hit squad.

Cyborg: You want to talk? Then we'll talk about the mess of trouble that you're in. (Hits him with a blast from his sonic cannon arm) And how I'm going to knock your head sideways.

First Raven, now Cyborg! After dodging a ton of sonic blasts, I manage to nail Cyborg with a tail whip, just like with Raven. But with his head being half metal, Cyborg is not stunned by it. So I hit him again, and this time he's down

Terrador: My head is still on straight, so that didn't work. (Removes Deathstroke's bonds) Don't worry, I'm not with them. I don't even know what's going on here.

Deathstroke: Kind of figured that much out. But whoever you are, they know you now. And if they catch you, let's just say you'll end up worse than I did.

Terrador: Who are they working for anyways? Who is this "High Councilor?"

Deathstroke: Who else could keep them in line?

Terrador: You don't mean... it couldn't be... but it must be. Superman?!

Deathstroke: You got it buster.

Terrador: That's unbelievable. (Suddenly feels a pain in the back of his neck.) I think I'm needed elsewhere.

Volteer's Log

Well this is just perplexing! Cyril and I are just walking around and the next thing we know, we're being attacked by Sinestro! While Cyril fires rapid ice shots at him, I fly up and try to knock Sinestro out, only to get knocked down, into Cyril, taking both of us out.

Sinestro: I don't know who you are, but anyone who stands against me will fall. (Creates a blade construct with his ring, and throws it at Volteer and Cyril only to be blocked by Terrador throwing a boulder)

Terrador: That's far enough, Sinestro! Didn't have enough work oppressing Korugar?

Sinestro: The One Earth Government is similar to mine; an alliance was only logical. For now, I'll tolerate humans, Hal Jordan especially.

Volteer: He joined YOU!?

Sinestro: As did anyone who wanted to live.

Volteer: I'll handle him.

I can't believe what Sinestro's saying! But for now, I have to stop him. It wasn't easy to dodge a bunch of energy constructs and beams form his ring, but my lightning quick reflexes are really helping me here. And one well placed bolt took out Sinestro, shocking his nervous system into a temporary shut down.

Volteer: Well that was odd. (Rushing over to Cyril) You okay?

Cyril: I've been better. (Noticing who just entered) Hal?!

Hal Jordan: Somebody mention me?

Volteer: Impossbile. You ARE Sinestro Corps!

Hal Jordan: Turns out he was right, fear does beat willpower.

Volteer: So you took up a yellow ring, a ring the color of COWARDICE!

Hal Jordan: So you're as much a coward as either Sinestro or myself.

This is unbelievable! Hal Jordan, the face of the Green Lantern Corps is now a YELLOW Lantern! I have to stop him from hurting anyone on my team, so I fire a lightning bolt to stop his ring blast.

Hal Jordan: But rest assured, I'm still about Order, like the Guardians.

Volteer: (Sarcastically) I'm sure they're very proud of you.

Cyril's Log

I can't believe what I'm seeing. Hal Jordan, a Yellow Lantern. And Volteer fighting him ferociously. There's a reason I'm in love with that man. But he manages to knock Volteer down.

Cyril: That's it Jordan! You were the poster child of the Green Lantern Corps! And now you've fallen this far? Time to take you down a peg.

Now I'm fighting Hal Jordan, once one of my favorite characters, before I discovered John Stewart, Kyle Rayner, Jessica Cruz, Simon Baz, all the much better Green Lanterns, is now trying to kill me with a Yellow Power Ring! But I won't stop. I just keep pelting him with Ice, but eventually I freeze him out.

Cyril: Well that was just odd.

Terrador: And disturbing.

Volteer: All that yellow just does not work on him.

Terrador: We need to find a way to Atlantis. We've got to warn Ignitus.

Cyril: If we're going to do that, we'll need an ally here.

And that's when things got really weird. All of a sudden, Batman swoops down from nowhere.

Batman: And you've found one.

 **BATMAN! At last, the Dark Knight is here! A real overload of DC Characters, Joker, Cyborg, Deathstroke, Raven, Sinestro, Hal Jordan, and Batman all in the same chapter! And for note, I will be referring to Hal Jordan by his name, since here he's not wearing a Green Lantern Ring, so I can't call him a Green Lantern? So what about Ignitus? Has he made any progress in Atlantis? Has Aquaman told him anything? To find out, tune in for the next chapter!**


	3. Under the Sea, Things get Deadly

**Welcome again as we return to our Injustice crossover. We left off with Cynder and the Guardians entering the Injustice world and fighting off some familiar characters. Now we return, and things are about to get a lot worse, as we go under the sea.**

Spyro's Log

Okay, none of what has happened today makes any sense. Cynder and the Guardians have vanished from the face of the Realms, and we have no idea where they are. But thankfully we have something to go off of, the strange energy that surrounded them when it happened.

Spyro: Anything?

Hunter: Nothing yet. The Archives have nothing that describes anything like what we saw today.

Ember: You guys do realize we have a Purple Dragon here, right? Chances are he should be able to replicate whatever that was.

Flame: Admittedly that could work.

Spyro: But there's the one problem. We don't know where that energy sent them, if anywhere at all. It's too risky.

Sparx: So what do we do?

Spyro: We keep looking.

Ignitus' Log

This is just bizarre. I am literally standing in Atlantis right now. Hopefully they have something on what happened here, and what went so wrong.

Atlantean Recordkeeper: Ah, a visitor.

Ignitus: I come with a request directly from the King. I need all information you have on surface world governance, particularly history and the current structure.

Atlantean Recordkeeper: Of course. It must be for treaty negotiations with the High Councilor.

Ignitus: Yes. Exactly.

Atlantean Recordkeeper: Our resources are fairly limited I must say. Superman is far from willing to reveal the inner workings of his Regime.

Impossible. SUPERMAN is running this?

Ignitus: Anything you have should be enough. What about the events of his ascension? A thorough review would be excellent for new negotiation strategies.

Atlantean Recordkeeper: That we have plenty of. Five years ago, the criminal known as the Joker tricked Superman into killing his wife Lois Lane and their unborn child. And as a result, Metropolis was destroyed by a bomb hooked up to her heartbeat. Maddened with grief, Superman killed the Joker.

Ignitus: A day of tragedy. We all remember where we were when it happened.

Atlantean Recordkeeper: And after that, Superman had shown no restraint. As judge, jury, and executioner as needed, he and other like-minded heroes reigned in the criminal element.

Ignitus: And that made him quite the popular person didn't it?

Atlantean Recordkeeper: Exactly. The surface world was desperate for strong leadership. So Superman consolidated his power, and created the One Earth government. And all pre-existing institutions of democracy were swept away.

Atlantean Soldier: Who are you?!

Oh great, now I've been caught. Unless I can bluff my way out of this.

Ignitus: I am a messenger for the King. Sent to retrieve any information I could on the High Councilor's government, for treaty negotiations. His Highness has informed me he will be late for negotiations.

Atlantean Soldier: In that case, please do inform the High Councilor's envoys. They are in the throne room.

Ignitus: Of course.

I still can't believe this. Superman has taken over the world. And it appears a lot of heroes back him up. But now I have to pull off this bluff of being Aquaman's messenger. So this is going to be awkward. As soon as I enter the throne room, of course I note the wonderful architecture, but then I see who the envoys actually are.

Ignitus: Flash. Shazam. On behalf of His Highness, welcome.

Flash: It's an honor to be some of the first people from the surface to visit Atlantis.

Shazam: Still wish the King himself was available.

Ignitus: He'll be here shortly. Now if I recall, we have a treaty that needs to be discussed.

Flash: All ready to go. Superman is glad His Highness has agreed to his terms.

Ignitus: (With skepticism) Might I look over that? The King requested I do so to ensure that, and I quote, "Superman's people have not changed anything without me knowing about it."

Shazam: Of course.

So now I'm looking at a treaty between Superman's One Earth Regime and Atlantis. And I can't believe what I'm reading!

Shazam: Is there a problem?

Ignitus: This is subjugation! Superman will rule Atlantis!

Flash: It's what your King agreed to. So in short it's what we expect.

Ignitus: Aquaman is no king of mine! And I don't know what you people did to him to make him agree to this, but it must have been disgraceful! And as for trying to threaten me. Tread carefully.

Flash: I don't know who you are, but I'm positive you aren't from the King's employ!

I really should have kept my mouth shut. Now I'm leaping out of the Flash's path as Shazam hits him with a bolt of magic lightning. He's down but now I'm fighting Shazam. However, he's easy, it's the Flash that will be difficult considering he can run in and punch me before I can see him half the time! But eventually I manage to grab him and give him a stern headbutt.

Ignitus: You can tell Superman, he will NOT take Atlantis!

I know I'm getting worked up over nothing here, but I know how Aquaman is. There is no way in hell he'd ever let a surface-dweller as he would say rule Atlantis. So I'm standing up for him here. And Flash is easier to beat this time around, somehow.

Ignitus: Your orders be condemned.

It's then I realized there was an even bigger threat I'd just forgotten about. Shazam. After dodging his bolts of mystic lightning, I try to talk it out with him.

Ignitus: Let's not let this escalate. I just want to talk to Superman.

Shazam: Superman is not someone you "talk" to. You just do what he wants! And you're going to stop speaking for someone you don't even represent!

I had a feeling it would end that way. Now I'm fighting Shazam. Again. But, thankfully, the kid goes down easily.

Ignitus: You two are sorry diplomats.

Just when it looks like I'm in the clear, a whole platoon of Atlantean guards rush in, with their boss, my favorite fictional character from DC, Aquaman.

Atlantean Guard: There he is, Sire. The one posing as your messenger.

Ignitus: I'm doomed.

Aquaman: (As his guards surround Ignitus) Who is your master, usurper?! Manta? Ocean Master?

Ignitus: I bow to no one! A lesson I have learned from you, and that you seem to have forgotten.

Aquaman: Mind your tongue.

Ignitus: You would just give away your kingdom like a pair of old boots?! To a SURFACE-DWELLER?!

Aquaman: The treaty requires that Superman maintain the oceans of the Earth as well as recognize our autonomy.

Ignitus: And now your army is at his beck and call!

Aquaman: It was a necessary compromise.

Ignitus: Really? I'd call it appeasement!

Aquaman: I grow tired of this already. Take him down!

As much as I don't like it, I'm now fighting Aquaman's guards. Thankfully, they're pretty easy. Now comes the real challenge, Aquaman himself. And after he throws a few successful punches, I manage to give him a good kick to the head.

Ignitus: You know, I planned to offer you help. But now I've changed my mind.

And so I start fighting Aquaman again. With all my power behind me, I eventually manage to knock Aquaman down to the ground, and then I take his trident. Not like this version deserves it.

Ignitus: Now to discuss a revised foreign policy.

Just as I'm about to teach this Aquaman a lesson, a bunch of Atlantean guards storm the room.

Aquaman: Kill him!

No surprise there. But just as I'm about to head into battle, the entire army is frozen in red energy. So are Flash, Aquaman, and Shazam.

Ignitus: This seems vaguely familiar.

And just then, out of a blazing fire, I see the root of this magic.

Ares: They do tend to rush to fight don't they? But I may have stoked the flames a bit.

Ignitus: Ares. What brings you here?

Ares: The return of aggression. What else? Considering I feed on conflict, Superman's Regime has left me starving. So when I saw conflict was happening, I sought the cause. Finding you.

Ignitus: You brought us here, didn't you?

Ares: I wish I had. But that wasn't me. Though I have a theory who.

Ignitus: Just tell me who it is you outdated polytheistic remnant!

Ares: You presume to command me?

Ignitus: You underestimate me.

And as if fighting the King of Atlantis wasn't enough, now I'm fighting the literal God of War! But I guess he was right, Superman has been essentially starving him without conflict, and he's weaker, easier to defeat.

Ignitus: You're weak, Ares.

Ares: I thought that was obvious. No conflict, no powers for me.

Ignitus: That rules you out as the reason we're here. So why? Who brought us here?

Ares: Those who would see Superman fall, The Insurgency.

Ignitus: Good to hear there are still heroes in this world.

Ares: One. Every other hero who stood against Superman has been eliminated, turned to the Regime, or just vanished. And there is a small cadre of former villains on his side too. Sinestro, Bane, Black Adam, and others who had their loyalties bought or coerced.

Ignitus: The others need to know this.

Ares: They're actually with the Insurgents as we speak.

Ignitus: Send me to them.

And with that I'm out of there. Next thing I know I'm standing in a room with Volteer, Terrador, Cyril, and Batman.

Volteer: Good to see you again, Ignitus! But how did you get here?

Ignitus: Ares. Not the Ares we know.

Cyril: We're well aware, meet "Not the Batman we know."

Batman: I was wondering how you'd get out of Atlantis.

Ignitus: Now care to explain how so many superheroes went evil?

Batman: Not evil. They're loyal to Superman mostly through fear, or they actually believe what he's spreading.

Terrador: And it would appear you're the only one left.

And just then, Lex Luthor of all people enters the room.

Lex Luthor: Not quite.

Ignitus: What on…

Cyril: Why are you still alive?

Lex Luthor: I don't know what you've seen, but in this reality Superman and I are close friends. I've never really indulged in law-breaking. Superman has no idea I'm funding the Insurgency.

Batman: And Luthor being here is a secret. Those critical of Superman tend to disappear.

Ignitus: Now can somebody explain why we're here exactly?

Volteer: We kind of had something going when you yanked us into this reality.

Lex Luthor: Don't worry about those explosive charges. Your transfer here neutralized them.

Cyril: How on earth do you know that?!

Lex Luthor: We've been monitoring your world for weeks. Well, Bruce has. I've been keeping my eyes on an alternate Justice League. Who would be much more helpful for what we have planned.

Terrador: Then why bother with us?

Batman: I don't trust any version of Superman anymore. So how could I trust any Justice League?

Ignitus: That seems a little paranoid.

Batman: Regardless, I have a weapon that can take down Superman. A Kryptonite Laser.

Cyril: If you kill Superman, you're no better than he is!

Batman: It won't kill him, only neutralize him. Incapacitate and nothing more. It's hidden in the Batcave.

Lex Luthor: The problem is, it's locked with the DNA of Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Green Lantern.

Volteer: Then you're really out of luck. None of us can make _that_ work.

Batman: Not quite. (Opens a section of the table revealing false handprints) These contain DNA from the others. You four will have to fake it.

Lex Luthor: (Checking his cell phone) I've got to go. Superman has just received a report from Hal Jordan about you being here. He's going to bring it up at a meeting later today.

Ignitus: He already knows we're here?

Terrador: I guess Deathstroke was right.

Batman: He's alive?

Terrador: Thanks to me.

Ignitus: So now what? We go back to the Batcave and find your Kryptonite Laser?

Batman: If you're up to it.

Ignitus: We really don't have a choice here. Let's go.

 **Extra long chapter! And now the quest begins. But what about Cynder? What's she up to? Don't worry, she'll be making an appearance in the next chapter, with more from the Joker as well. It's going to be awesome. Don't forget to read on when it gets here!**


	4. This Isn't Funny

**Greetings everyone! And welcome to another chapter of Injustice: Dragons Among Us. I've got no time to wait, so let's get on this. This chapter will be interesting!**

Cynder's Log

Well this has been the strangest day of my life. I'm on the run from a bunch of flunkies of an evil Superman who has taken over the world and on top of it all, the Joker is on the loose after I escaped. So I make my way to familiar territory of Joker's, the slums of Gotham. And it isn't long after I arrive that the Clown himself shows his face. He's driving a Regime vehicle, with the dead guard in the passenger's seat.

Joker: Are you sure the gang is around here? True, you never did say they were alive.

Cynder: Now's my chance to show up the Batman.

I've been waiting for this chance for years, in my dreams anyways. But now it's a reality. I'm going to capture the Joker, and lock him up in a REAL prison, not that flimsy security Arkham. Let's do this. So in three moves, I roll out of the shadows, tackle Joker to the ground and handcuff him, at least that's how I thought it would go, but he actually kicked me in the stomach before any of that could happen.

Joker: Not quite in the belfry, but a good kick none the less.

Cynder: Shut up clown

I try to move in to catch him again, but then I realize I hurt my leg after Joker's kick screwed up my landing.

Joker: Oh, did I hurt your leg? How about a neck injury to go with it?

So now I'm fighting the Joker on a bad leg. Great. And like I half suspected, he knocks me clean down. Then I see him pulling out a can of Smilex. Not good.

Joker: And now my sour-faced friend, let's see that lovely smile of yours.

As if today can't get worse, I'm about to be hit with a lethal dose of Joker's Smilex Toxin. Well, I would say this was my end, but then I spot something in the distance, rather someone, two of them. It looks like Hal Jordan and Hawkgirl.

Joker: A moment like this, shouldn't be rushed. Don't go cheering up without me!

And like that, he's run off. Leaving me to be "rescued" by Hal Jordan and Hawkgirl. That is if they're not with the Regime. But when I see Hal's a Yellow Lantern now, I know I'm not being rescued.

Hal Jordan: Looks like we've got another one.

Hawkgirl: On your feet. We're taking you to the High Councilor.

Cynder: No, Hawkgirl, you're not.

I try to fight my way out of this, but then Hal Jordan sucker punches me across the face, and as we fly off, I'm starting to lose consciousness.

Hal Jordan: (Into his commlink) Superman, we've got one of them.

Now as I'm being flown off, I see Joker stepping out of the alley, only to be confronted by Harley Quinn with a shotgun. Looks like she's finally going to give that clown what he deserves. You go Harley.

Once I've regained consciousness, I, honestly have no clue where I am. I think this is the Watchtower, or Stryker's Island. One of the two. And Hal Jordan is standing right in front of me.

Hal Jordan: So, I hope you're ready for visitors. Want something to shine up your scales? (The door opens) Never mind.

And that's when I see him. Superman, with Wonder Woman in tow. I can't believe this! And why are his eyes glowing blue? Is he scanning me or something? Probably.

Wonder Woman: Nice work, Hal. What were the circumstances…

Superman: This is odd. Her biology is nearly identical to a human's, obviously refitted for a quadrupedal stance, but she has similar vitals to Batman, and her organs are reversed. (Walks up to Cynder) Now, whoever you are. I want some answers. Who are you? Where did you come from? What do you want here?

Cynder: All you'll ever know is who I am. I am Cynder, Guardian of Wind, and your worst nightmare.

Cyril's Log

Okay, so I'm going to try and relay all of this without sounding insane. Batman has said we have potential allies in Harley Quinn and other people at Arkham Asylum of all places. Do I sound insane? Maybe going to Arkham is the right thing for me after all.

Ignitus: Hold on, there's something on the other side of the door. We'll head in and see what's happening.

So with that, my fellow Guardians and I sneak in, and see the unbelievable. Joker is here, and speaking to the crowd.

Joker: Today the Joker Clan moves up the ranks from general disturbance to real threat. First off, we should try and get our hands on these "super-pills" that Superman gives his flunkies. Supposedly Bat-brain's Insurgents have a stash. And thanks to Harley, we've got them too! Now a bus could fall on our heads, and we'd be fine! (Takes one of the "super-pills")

Terrador: So that's what those were.

Joker: Now we elevate our status. The barking dog turns to a rampaging elephant, the whoopee cushion into a land mine, and the Joker into a king!

And just as he finishes speaking, the wall explodes, and in step soldiers of the Regime, led by Hawkgirl and somebody who looks like Nightwing, but with a terrible need for a haircut.

Volteer: I think we should get into action about now!

Cyril: Probably a good idea. (Notices Joker) Does he really think playing cards will stop Nightwing?

Hawkgirl: (Notices the Guardians) Oh great, more lizards.

Cyril: We are dragons, you fool! You guys go help Harley, I've got her.

Hawkgirl: With that tone, I'm going to enjoy handing you over to Superman.

Cyril: I'm afraid that won't happen.

So now I'm fighting Hawkgirl. Thankfully, cold beats hawk. After taking a few blows to fake it, I freeze her wings over and knock her down.

Cyril: Now that's going to ruffle some feathers in the Regime.

Nightwing: Okay, I have had enough of clowns and weirdos running around for one night! (Notices Cyril) And now there's dragons involved. Why not?

Cyril: What happened to you? You used to be a good guy, Nightwing!

Nightwing: I still am, you're the criminal here.

Cyril: Wow. And people say I'm cold.

Nightwing doesn't seem right. I mean, something seems wrong about him. Like it's not the Nightwing I know. But that helps me a lot, since his moves are eerily predictable and I take him out pretty quickly.

Cyril: Whoever you are, let's just hope Batman doesn't have another death in the family thanks to me.

And of course now Batman decides to come in after Nightwing and Hawkgirl have already gotten away.

Harley Quinn: Thanks for showing up that quickly, Bats. But I didn't expect the cavalry.

Ignitus: We are beings of an unpredictable nature, Miss Quinzel.

Joker: (Notices the Guardians) Whoa. I know I'm going crazy now. One dragon is weird enough, but four of them with Batman?! That's just insanity!

Terrador: Wait. You've seen one of us before? (To the others) It must be Cynder!

Joker: Cynder? What kind of a name is that?

Ignitus: (Cuffs the Joker) Answer the question

Batman: Harleen, what's going on here? Why is HE here, and alive none-the-less.

Harley Quinn: Long story. But he can help us, I'm sure of it!

Volteer: It looks like the energy surge that pulled us here, reached into another variation of this universe as well, pulling in Joker here.

Cyril: What he's doing here doesn't matter. We've got to find Cynder.

Joker: Wait a second. Is "Cynder" about as tall as me, covered in jet-black scales with a slight purple twinge, have gray markings on her forehead, gleaming ivory horns, and a full set of what look like shackle-styled iron bracelets?

Ignitus: That's her exactly. Where did you see her, Joker?!

Joker: As for where she is now? I'm not sure. I saw the birdbrain and the Yellow-Green guy flying off with her before Harley brought me here.

Batman: So Superman's got her.

Terrador: If Cynder's been captured, we've got to rescue her

Batman: And to do that, we've got to complete our mission.

Ignitus: You'd better be right about this Batman, because if you cost us Cynder's life, I will not hesitate to burn you alive.

Harley Quinn: Let me guess, Cynder has some connection to you. Your daughter? Who you failed to save from some form of tragedy, and then she returned, leaving you somewhat worried about her, but knowing she has the skills to handle herself.

Ignitus: Exactly.

Harley Quinn: Putting that degree to work.

Terrador: Might I recommend we lock up the Joker before we go?

Batman: Way ahead of you. By the way, Luthor called before we got here. He's convinced Deathstroke to help us.

Ignitus: A most useful ally indeed.

Batman: Now to lock up this clown, and then we'll head out.

Joker: Great, now there's two Batmen I need to worry about in my life!

Spyro's Log

Okay, we're finally making progress on identifying whatever it was that made Cynder and the Guardians vanish.

Spyro: So it's a parallel universe?

Ember: That's our best theory. There is an old spell that can transport anyone to a realm in need. Whoever grabbed them must have used that spell, or their world's equivalent, to bring them there.

Spyro: So now how to get there to rescue them?

Flame: We don't. We use the same spell to pull them back here.

Spyro: No risk to an away team. Okay then, but now there's a new problem. Nobody here has enough Dark Energy to make that spell work.

Sparx: Somebody does. And I'm looking at them.

Spyro: Oh yeah. I forgot about that.

Hunter: That is still a great risk. Magic is inherently evil, I hope you have the strength of will to overcome it.

Spyro: I'm as nervous as you are Hunter.

 **And that's where we'll end it today. Well this has been a fun chapter. Now Harley Quinn is onboard and Superman has Cynder in his clutches. While we're here, I thought of a few things over my extended break. First, I'm going to start that story idea where Spyro starts his own One Earth Regime. But eventually, I thought of another idea. What if I wrote Injustice Ladder Mode Endings for Spyro characters? It would be a fairly limited series, only about nine or ten chapters. What do you guys think? I'm going to do it eventually, but I have a plan for it. If the total number of readers on this story after Memorial Day ends, so by Tuesday May 30th, is even, I'll start those after the Fourth of July. But if it's odd, I'll wait until around Halloween. So read on!**


	5. Batman, In the Hallway, With Lightning

**Here we go, we're back to Injustice: Dragons Among Us! So, now the Guardians and Batman are heading to the Batcave to find the weapon that will take down Superman and hopefully they'll rescue Cynder soon, considering Superman has her. So what's next? Read on to find out!**

Volteer's Log

Okay, this is just crazy. We just escaped Nightwing and Hawkgirl, captured the Joker while working with Batman and Harley Quinn, and now we're breaking into a sealed off Wayne Manor to get into the Batcave. This is insane!

Volteer: (Hits the security tower with a small lightning bolt) That should take care of the cameras. (Looks on the wreckage of Wayne Manor) Wow. Even with what Joker did, I still can't believe Superman did this. This is insane.

Ignitus: Grief drives us all to do strange and in this case morally questionable things. Don't forget, in his mind, _he_ destroyed Metropolis, _he_ killed Lois and their child.

Batman: He stopped grieving years ago. When he killed Green Arrow.

Volteer: Green Arrow's dead? Oh dear. Cynder's going to be heartbroken when she finds out. He was always one of her favorite characters, second to Wonder Woman.

Cyril: I don't believe a word your saying about Superman not grieving. He's doing this to protect this world.

Terrador: Admittedly he's gone a little too far, but as the immortal saying goes, "The road to Hell is paved with good intentions."

Batman: Tell that to Green Arrow, to Batwoman, to Hawkman! They all DIED trying to get that message across. I don't even think he would bother to hear them.

Ignitus: I think I know what's really going on here. You just lost faith in someone who was once a good friend, and they lost faith in you because YOU, someone who went through the same tragedy he did, someone he trusted, wasn't there for him in a moment of tragedy. Who knows? Maybe if you stopped being Batman and started acting like a good person again, this whole thing may have been prevented.

Batman: Don't try to pin this on me. This is Superman's doing. Now I need to go power up the backup generators. You guys go secure the entrance. It's in the study.

And with that, he's gone. But Ignitus has a point. If Batman was just there for Superman, maybe this wouldn't have happened. He did go through a very similar tragedy after all. And Superman was probably vulnerable for the first time in his life!

Volteer: There's no reasoning with him. I'm sure of that. Let's get going.

Now we've successfully infiltrated Wayne Manor and with one well aimed bolt, the sentry guns are down. Walking down the hall towards the study, I can't help but feel like the temperature just dropped.

Terrador: Is it cold in here to anyone else?

Then just as Terrador goes to open the door, a surge of freezing air blows it open, revealing Killer Frost and Solomon Grundy behind it!

Volteer: Oh great. My least favorite villains.

Killer Frost: Grundy, why don't you go and greet our guests?

Solomon Grundy: Grundy crush Thunder Frog!

Volteer: I am not a frog, you buffoon!

While Cyril's fighting Killer Frost, no surprise there, I'm stuck with the behemoth that is Solomon Grundy. It's only Tuesday, but I'm hoping to have him buried again by midnight. So I blind Grundy with a bolt to the eyes and try to move away, but I end up right in front of him as he growls at me.

Volteer: I'm dead!

Well, I'm not dead, he just threw me quite a ways, and then starts lurching towards me.

Solomon Grundy: Thunder Frog hurt Grundy. Grundy squash Thunder Frog!

So now I'm in a full head on battle with Solomon Grundy. Eventually I manage to hit him with a bolt so hard it looks like I fried his brain.

Volteer: Hope you get up from that. You're incredibly popular where I'm from.

Just as I'm about to fire a bolt at Killer Frost to help Cyril, I can hear Grundy getting up behind me, but just then Terrador walks in the doorway.

Volteer: Oh my… Terrador! Need a Siege Special here!

Terrador: On it!

A "Siege Special" in case you don't know, is my code for Terrador leaping over my head and ramming right into the person behind me like a living battering ram. And Terrador put enough force in it to knock Grundy out through a wall, then he follows suit.

Volteer: Stay out of the street you two!

Meanwhile I notice Killer Frost has frozen Cyril solid after blocking his volley of attacks.

Killer Frost: Rip off.

So I let loose a bolt through the ground, shattering his icy prison, but that's when Killer Frost starts coming after me. But my lightning quick reflexes manage to keep me from getting hit.

Volteer: That wasn't nice, Caitlyn!

Killer Frost is a tough opponent to beat actually. But, with a bit of persistence, and a few well-placed bolts, she goes down pretty quickly.

Volteer: I honestly thought that would warm me up for some reason.

And now Terrador decides to come back into the room.

Terrador: What did I miss? Everything cool in here?

Volteer: Try frigid. How's Grundy?

Terrador: Roughly weightless.

Cyril: You didn't.

Terrador: Relax. He's just back in the swamp outside of Gotham. He's Swamp Thing's problem now.

And now Batman decides to show up too.

Batman: If we're through fooling around, we need to get into the Batcave. Superman will know we're here soon enough.

And with that, we're exiting a secret elevator and stepping into the Batcave.

Volteer: Not as impressive as I remember it from the comics.

Ignitus: Now how could you hide anything from Superman in here? He thoroughly trashed the place.

Batman: The walls. They're injected with a lead polymer. There is no way he could find anything in here.

Terrador: And you have no concerns for the environmental impacts?

Batman: Swamp Thing already lectured me on that ages ago. But that's not the point.

Cyril: This is certainly a lot of security for a chunk of Kryptonite and a laser pointer.

Batman: Taking Superman down wasn't a solo call. The thing only unlocks by sampling DNA from Superman's closest allies simultaneously.

Ignitus: So you had DNA handprints made to represent each of them. With Green Arrow dead…

Terrador: And Hal Jordan, Aquaman, and Wonder Woman backing Superman's regime, you still thought it logical to bring four complete strangers here?

Batman: I can't trust any version of the Justice League, so long as it's run by any version of Superman.

Cyril: That's all of them you fool! Did you ever think you're really, REALLY, paranoid?

Batman: I call it vigilance. And if you don't like it you can just leave.

Volteer: No chance. You brought us here, and one of our own has already been captured by the Regime. We're not leaving without her, and she probably won't want to leave until this fight is finished. You brought us here, you got us.

Batman: (Feeling the wall) Glad to see we agree. (Spots the patch he was looking for) Here it is. Anybody got a jackhammer or something?

Terrador: Even better. (Conjures an Earth Boulder and throws it at the wall, shaking the area Batman was holding loose)

Batman: (Picking up the "rock" he needs) Do you mind giving me a little warning next time?

Terrador: You're welcome.

With the rock in hand, Batman pulls up this strange control panel, with five scanners, one for him and others for us, seeing as he's placing the handprints on them.

Batman: Hands in the imprints.

So we each place our hands on a random indentation, then Cyril complains about the last scanner.

Cyril: Orange? Really? (Places his hand on it)

Batman: Begin recognition scan. Here's hoping this works.

Just then the rock shatters, revealing a chunk of Kryptonite and a laser device of some sort.

Batman: That's it! Let's get out of here!

But just before we can escape, Wonder Woman and Black Adam come flying through the wall!

Terrador: Oh great. This is getting too crazy for me!

Black Adam: Hesitate at your own peril.

So now Black Adam just slammed into Batman and the others go try to fight him off. I mean he has the power of six Egyptian gods, they're going to be needed there. And that leaves me with Wonder Woman, who I can surprisingly bring down to Earth with a well-placed lightning bolt.

Wonder Woman: You're as arrogant as Green Arrow was, but even more unnatural.

Volteer: You're going to pay for that!

How DARE she call the love Cyril and I have for each other "unnatural"! Cyril got enough of that from his homophobic parents! She's going to pay for that! So now I'm fighting a literal demi-god. Why not!? Just a normal Tuesday for me! But thankfully, this Wonder Woman seems less experienced, and she falls pretty quickly, much to my own surprise.

Volteer: Homophobic Imbecile.

Speaking of my type, Cyril is trying to freeze Black Adam, but with little to no avail. So I head over and try to out shock him. And thankfully, my lightning is stronger than Thunder of the Gods

Volteer: That's enough from you, Adam.

Black Adam: You presume much more than is necessary.

So now I'm getting hit with the very same thunder I just stopped. But thankfully for me, my scales are nonconductive. But the bolt also hit the floor, and shocked everybody else out, including Cyril who was literally in my arms.

Volteer: You're going to pay for what you did to my boyfriend!

Black Adam: Only the Lightning User remains.

Volteer: Finally a chance to see who's better!

I can see why Superman allied himself with Adam here, Kahndaq is a powerful nation to have on your side. But after what Wonder Woman said I'm mad, and Kahndaq is going to be without a leader by the time I'm through! But hopefully not. I outshock Black Adam and just leave him there convulsing for electrical current.

Volteer: Volteer 1, Black Adam 0.

That's when I see the others are up and examining the laser.

Batman: Great. The Optical Resonator is completely busted. Thankfully the Kryptonite is intact.

Ignitus: We've got Luthor on our side. Can't he just build another one?

Batman: It'll take a few weeks but yes. And that's not enough time.

Ignitus: Well then, are you willing to ask for help? Or are you just going to be your usual stubborn self?

Batman doesn't even answer, he just storms off.

Volteer: I'm really starting to hate him.

 **And that's the end for now. I was saving Volteer just for this moment so I could have two masters of lightning face off! Volteer vs Black Adam! That was awesome! Keep in mind, I don't know what Wonder Woman's opinion is on homosexuality, so I made the Injustice version completely intolerant to give Volteer a bit of motivation and rage. And yes, I know Swamp Thing wasn't in Injustice 1. I just threw him in as a reference to Injustice 2, where he does appear. Anyways, expect a lot more edits to this story, because I'm going on a long weekend pretty soon before my summer courses. Next time, Superman has more problems coming. Two to be exact. Two fiery problems from Spyro's world. Tune in for that!**


	6. Are You In Or Out?

**Alright everyone, we're in for another adventure in the world of Injustice: Dragons Among Us! Last time, Batman and the Guardians unlocked the Kryptonite device in the Batcave, but it got busted in a fight! So now we focus on, something a little strange. Let's just say, Superman's going to have more problems coming his way. Two fiery problems.**

Spyro's Log

Well we're finally set up to try and pull Cynder and the Guardians back from that other world. I've been preparing to cast the spell we need for most of the day, so I've got high hopes that this will work.

Flame: We good to go?

Spyro: Should be. Let's just hope I can get back to myself after all this Dark Energy exposure.

Ember: So do we. This is probably our only chance to save them.

Spyro: Alright, here goes everything.

Now I'm channeling more Dark Energy than I have in literal years to make this work. If this doesn't work, Cynder and the Guardians are lost forever. And thankfully it seems to work thus far, as I manage to create the portal, but the strain is immense.

Spyro: Hurry! I don't think I can hold it much longer!

I can barely see, but I can see Ember and Flame readying a grappling hook to pull them back if they can get it. But then upon this moment of hope, my power levels spike and the portal collapses, but the residual energy is enough to take Ember and Flame with it, because when I can see again, they're both gone.

Spyro: Great. Now there's seven people we've got to pull back.

Ember's Log

Well that plan was a total failure. Now wherever our friends ended up, Flame and I are there too!

Flame: I don't know whether to pat you on the back or kick your butt for that plan, but…

It's then that I hear something and shush Flame immediately.

Flame: What is it?

Lex Luthor: Lexcorp will supply equipment, but we're horribly understaffed right now.

Ember: Sounds like, I don't know how, but it sounds like Lex Luthor.

Flame: The supervillain? Impossible.

Ember: We don't know what world we're on, so it could be _very_ possible.

Deathstroke: The Joker Clan is too reckless.

Lex Luthor: But the chaos they create would be a grand distraction.

Flame: It's not just Lex Luthor, it's Deathstroke.

Deathstroke: We'll need more than them if we're going to take Superman out.

Ember: They're planning to kill Superman?!

Flame: We can't let that happen.

Ember: Leave this to me.

So with that, I run in and start trying to light up Deathstroke and Luthor, but being them, they just roll away.

Deathstroke: I thought this place was secure!

Lex Luthor: Just keep her busy! I'll try and find a way to explain this to her in a moment!

Deathstroke: I don't usually hit women, but now I'll make an exception.

Why did I decide to go in? I'm fighting DEATHSTROKE for the love of the Ancestors! But thankfully, I do manage to wear him down with a few well-placed fireballs.

Ember: This lady hits back.

And that's when I see Luthor walking back in, in his battle suit, no surprise.

Lex Luthor: This armor is based on Cyborg's tech. I don't think a simple fireball will do much.

Ember: It's the user, not the suit, Luthor.

Thankfully for me, Luthor is no Deathstroke, and his suit is nearly overheated pretty quickly, and a good punch finishes him off.

Ember: I suggest you work on that coolant system, don't want another steaming wardrobe malfunction.

Flame: Nice work, Ember! Let's get these two wrapped up for the police.

That's when of all people, Batman, Volteer, and Cyril come running it.

Batman: At ease, you two.

Ember: Batman? What's going on here?

Cyril: It's a long story.

Lex Luthor: That I was trying to explain to you while you were overheating my armor!

Ember: Sorry about that. We just overheard you planning to take out Superman and we couldn't let that happen.

Volteer: In this world, that could be a good thing. Superman's gone rogue and taken over the world.

Flame: Wait what? I'm guessing there's a bit of briefing and apologizing coming.

Lex Luthor: Trust me, no need. Your friends were as confused as you were when we first told them.

Flame's Log

Okay, let me see if I can explain what's going on here. Superman went crazy after Metropolis was destroyed by the Joker by having Superman kill Lois Lane, who he was married to and was expecting, which set off a nuke, and then essentially took over the world, and Batman is trying to topple his power, with help of Lex Luthor, Deathstroke, and Harley Quinn. Did I get that right? Let's hope so.

Flame: We can just take the laser back to our world and try to get it fixed. We're not as technologically advanced as this, but we can work something out.

Ember: And we'll bring reinforcements!

Batman: There's no time.

And that's when Batman turns on a news report of Superman, airing live.

Superman: Five years ago, millions of lives were taken by a madman in the destruction of Metropolis. Overwhelmed by the part he unknowingly played by having spared that madman on numerous occasions, Bruce Wayne, better known as Batman, has become an agent of chaos, an enemy of peace. While we have yet to capture him, we do have one of his more unwilling agents. A dragon going by the name of Cynder from another version of Earth. At 6pm local time, she will be executed for her crimes. May Rao have mercy on her soul for her actions in this war she was unfairly dragged into.

Ignitus: We've got to save her.

Batman: Are you a fool or something?! It's a trap!

Ignitus: I am SICK and TIRED of your paranoia, Bruce! If you had ANY sense left you would remember the ONE RULE of a team. NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND!

Batman: You're letting your emotions get the better of you! This is a trap by Superman to lure all of us out!

Terrador: You don't think we know that?! No one, and I mean no one, gets left behind.

Volteer: We've followed you up until this point, but now this paranoia is too much.

Ember: They're right. We're not leaving Cynder here to die.

Batman: This is a suicide mission! We need to take out Superman first!

Flame: If your stupid Kryptonite laser was such a good idea, why didn't you use it BEFORE any of this happened?! For the same reason you won't help Cynder now. You're just afraid.

Cyril: You're afraid Superman actually did the right thing by killing the Joker. And you don't want the world to know that deep down you're just afraid of being wrong.

Ignitus: You said Superman took the cowardly way out by killing Joker. And it looks like we all agree, the real coward here is you.

Lex Luthor: I hate to say it Bruce, but they have a point.

Deathstroke: Forget just having a point. They're just right. You never leave a member of your team behind. That lesson got me through Vietnam, and I've stuck by it ever since.

Ignitus: It looks like everyone has turned against you again, Bruce. All in favor of rescuing Cynder?

It looks like Ignitus did a good job of convincing everyone, as everybody is now agreeing to go rescue Cynder with us!

Batman: Fine. But when you get captured and killed by Superman, don't say I didn't warn you.

And with that, the Caped Crusader just storms off like a child throwing a tantrum.

Ignitus: Spoiled brat.

Lex Luthor: I couldn't agree more. So, how are we going to spring your friend from Stryker's?

Flame: We can hack the Watchtower teleporters and get in that way.

Lex Luthor: Anti-teleporter field around the prison.

Ember: Just get Cynder outside and we'll transport them from there.

Ignitus: If I remember the schematics correctly, we can access the teleporters from the Hall of Justice.

Ember: You'll need someone shadowing you just in case.

Deathstroke: Allow me then.

Ember: I'm not so sure I can trust you.

Flame: I trust him. Call it a Marine's intuition.

Deathstroke: You were in the Corps?

Flame: Semper Fi, Slade. Semper Fi. Follow my lead, and we'll make it out just fine.

And with Batman gone, we're making headway towards rescuing Cynder. Slade and I have just managed to infiltrated the Hall of Justice.

Flame: If I remember the old comics correctly, the communications center should be over there. Reroute them like we planned and I'll get the teleporter codes.

Deathstroke: You know your friend Ignitus is one smooth talker. I honestly never looked at what Batman was doing that way before.

Flame: It helps to get things from multiple perspectives. (Checks the data) Got the codes. Meet me at the teleporter in 15 minutes.

Now I'm heading to the teleporter, and just as I'm getting it fired up and ready, in teleports Catwoman of all people!

Catwoman: Do I know you?

Flame: I'm new here.

Catwoman: No, you aren't. I never saw your application come through.

Of course she had to be the hiring executive.

Flame: Come on, Selina. Why on earth are you fighting with the Regime? I could've sworn you'd be more Insurgency than this.

Catwoman: I'm on whichever side changes things for the better. And right now, that's the Regime. Now then, dragon boy, let's see if I can put that fire of yours out.

Okay, this is nuts. I'm fighting Catwoman of all people. But, it seems like she's holding back for some reason, so I manage to take her out with relative ease.

Flame: I'm spoken for already, thanks.

Just as I'm about to get to the teleporter controls, they shut off. And as I turn around, I spot Cyborg behind me.

Cyborg: Well, well, another universe hopping dragon.

Flame: Like the others, it was unintentional.

Cyborg: That's exactly what the other one said. (Pulls up a computer screen and hacks Flame's prosthetic arm) I didn't actually think your world was that advanced. That's a pretty well-made prosthesis. Easy to hack.

Flame: You call it hackable, I call it a tool to get at you.

Cyborg doesn't realize it, but my prosthetic arm, which replaced the one I lost in the war against Malefor during the Siege of Warfang, is almost pure mana, which evidently is a technological component around here, but it also gave me access to his network, allowing me to hack him back.

Flame: If you're going to fight me, I won't fight the machine. Only the man within it.

Cyborg: Fine with me.

This version of Cyborg is a little too techy for my tastes. Thankfully, he's over-reliant on his cybernetic upgrades, and a few good punches take him out.

Flame: I guess you're more machine now anyways.

And just as I don't need him, Deathstroke comes running up, two minutes late.

Flame: You're late.

Deathstroke: Sorry. My knees aren't what they used to be. (Notices Cyborg) You beat me to him.

Flame: A contract?

Deathstroke: Revenge.

Flame: Ah. Shall we?

Deathstroke: Lets.

We step into the teleporter, and just like that, we're whisked to the Watchtower. Let's make this work.

To Be Continued

 **Wow, that was crazy. Now, you may be wondering why it says to be continued. Well, these chapters are equal in length to the chapters of the main game, roughly. And the next chapter is focused on Deathstroke, he has no counterpart in my tales yet, so I'll be splitting this into two. In the next part, Ember shows up and things go crazy. Tune in for that!**


	7. A Few Preparations

**We're back! Considering I was gone for a long weekend, I'm going to give you two chapters today! Now we're picking up where Flame and Deathstroke left off, but they're not going at it alone, it's time someone else got their own chapter.**

Flame's Log

After successfully making it to the Watchtower, I realize that, even though Deathstroke is a former Marine, I really still don't trust him alone in the headquarters of his enemy. So I'm teleporting in someone I think can help.

Deathstroke: Is this really necessary?

Flame: Marine or not, you need someone to make sure you don't go crazy. That's why I'm doing this.

And with a final keystroke, I bring in the person I think can manage Deathstroke the best aside from a fellow Marine.

Ember's Log

Well, it appears I'm babysitting Deathstroke as well as hijacking teleporter controls.

Ember: So what do you need us to do, Flame?

Flame: I just need you guys to keep any Regime members out of this room until I'm finished here. Even with a little bit of knowledge on Cyborg, this should take a while.

Deathstroke: Fine by me.

Ember: Let's go.

So Deathstroke and I try to sneak through the Watchtower and see what we can find until Flame gives us the signal. And that's when we spot Flash and Shazam.

Flash: Don't worry about it, Billy. Superman isn't actually going to kill Cynder. She's just bait.

Shazam: For Batman, I know. But then what? You remember what happened to Green Arrow.

Flash: Wait, this is odd. The teleporters are down.

Ember: What's wrong? Late for a doctor's appointment?

Flash: How did you get up here?!

Flash starts running at us, but I manage to place a pair of perfect fireballs and knock him into the floor with a third, but then Shazam comes at me. I manage to slam him into the floor, and while Deathstroke heads off to deal with the Flash, I focus on Shazam.

Ember: Time to take you down, Billy.

Shazam is a difficult opponent, Thunder of the Gods and all that, but he's ultimately a child, so his lack of experience takes him down pretty quickly.

Ember: This is no place for a child.

And that's when Deathstroke comes flying back after being punched by the Flash.

Ember: Barry, I'm quite frankly ashamed of you. You were a PARAGON of heroism, and now you blindly follow Superman's Regime?

Flash: He did the right thing in killing the Joker.

Ember: I'm not saying he didn't! I'm saying he went too far. The road to Hell is paved with good intentions.

Flash: (Takes that to heart, then looks behind her) Don't look now, but I think your friend is about to do something you'll both regret.

So I turn around and see Deathstroke is prepping the reactor to explode.

Ember: You idiot! You'll blow us all to kingdom come!

Deathstroke: Taking down Superman's Regime is my priority, not Cynder. At the moment, that is.

Ember: How long do we have.

Flash: Based on how it looks right now, about 90 minutes. Go, get out of here.

Ember: I see you took what I said to heart. But before we go. One thing. (Punches Flash in the face) Just to make it look like you put up a fight.

And with that we race back to the teleporter, where Flame has undoubtedly noticed Deathstroke's actions.

Flame: Slade, what did you do? The reactor's gone critical!

Deathstroke: Call it a distraction. We've got about 90 minutes.

Flame: Okay, not as much time as I'd hoped we'd have, but it should be more than enough. Ember, I'm teleporting you to the others outside Stryker's Island. Deathstroke, Luthor called saying he needed you to pick up some things to re-weaponize the Kryptonite from Ferris Aircraft.

Deathstroke: Easy.

Ember: He's going to use that thing?!

Flame: With Batman out of the picture, saving the Insurgency's face is easier. And Lex is trying to save his best friend after all.

Deathstroke: So, are we going to kill him or no?

Ember and Flame: No.

Flame: The Kryptonite ray is designed to incapacitate Superman, and from there we may be able to save him.

Ember: And frankly, Deathstroke, you've done enough already. Tell Luthor I'll go pick up the parts, send Slade to Stryker's.

Flame: Alright then.

So I step into the teleporter, and the next thing I know, I'm in the warehouse of Ferris Aircraft, with Wonder Woman and Killer Frost in the room.

Killer Frost: These may be the points where they arrived. But it's just a theory at this point.

Wonder Woman: We don't have time for theories, Frost. We need facts.

While Killer Frost is talking, I manage to sneak up and bind Wonder Woman with her own lasso. Not sure if that's a weakness of hers anymore, but it's worth a try.

Killer Frost: Flash should be able to make it a fact within five minutes. I'll send him the coordinates. (Turns around) What the heck?

Ember: You need facts, eh? Here's one for you. Fire beats Ice.

So that made Killer Frost pretty mad. Thankfully, my statement holds true and she goes down quickly.

Ember: Told you.

Wonder Woman: You really should have obstructed my vision. Your tactics are one-dimensional.

Ember: Guess the lasso thing doesn't work anymore.

Wonder Woman: Normally I'd offer amnesty, but now, you've just lost your chance at it.

Ember: Good, now I get a chance to take out the Regime rebound girl.

Wonder Woman: How dare you! I am an Amazon!

Ember: (Grabbing Wonder Woman's punch) And what would Hippolyta think about what you've become? (Throwing her down) She'd disown you, I'm sure of it!

Wonder Woman is much more of a challenge than Killer Frost. But thankfully, I'm studied in Amazon battle tactics. She still gets a few blows in, and I think she knocked out a tooth, but I still come out victorious

Ember: I am not impressed.

And with that, I walk over towards a display case near the console and pick up the prototype laser.

Ember: Flame, I've got it. Send me to Luthor. I'll drop it off then fly out to Stryker's Island.

Flame: (Via communicator) Good to hear. And off you go.

Spyro's Log

Well, the spell didn't work, now Hunter, Sparx, and I are trying to figure out another way to get to that other Realm while my powers recharge.

Spyro: Anything?

Hunter: Nothing I can find. It appears the only way to get them back is to try the spell again.

Spyro: That may not be in the cards for a while. But it's their only hope to get home.

 **And now we end this here. Next time, Assault on Stryker's Island, and a surprising twist that nobody will believe, at least I don't think they will. See you then!**


	8. Assault on Stryker's Island

**Welcome back everyone. It's happening. The Assault on Stryker's Island. Will Cynder be rescued in time? Stay tuned to find out.**

Ignitus' Log

This is it. Either we get Cynder out now, or we don't. There's massive platoons of guards outside, led by Hal Jordan, Sinestro, Hawkgirl, and Black Adam.

Ignitus: How's Terrador doing in Atlantis? (Hears the sound of crashing water) I guess that's him now.

Terrador's Log

If Superman thinks we'll go down without a fight, he's crazy. I managed to secure a few troops of Atlantis, opposed to handing the army to Superman, and we storm the beach at Stryker's Island.

Sinestro: There they are!

Black Adam: Get them!

So now the whole Regime army is racing towards me. Let's just hope Ignitus and the others got in.

Ignitus' Log

We've made it into Stryker's Island. Let's just hope Terrador can keep them distracted for a while.

Volteer: This seems a little too quiet.

Deathstroke: Don't say stuff like that. When you do, things go wrong.

He's right. Immediately after that conversation ended, Nightwing and Catwoman came running in! While Nightwing rushed off towards Deathstroke and the others, Catwoman seemed to focus on me.

Catwoman: So, you're the leader of these Insurgent dragons. I'll admit, a lot more handsome than I expected.

Ignitus: Your charms may fool Bruce, Selina. But not me.

Catwoman: Come on. I joined the Regime to _protect_ Bruce, not get him killed!

Ignitus: Do you honestly believe Superman would have spared him?

Catwoman: Heck no! I kept misdirecting him.

Ignitus: Seems like a small comfort for those who were killed in his place.

Catwoman: Look, can you just get a message to him? Tell him I'm sorry for everything that's happened, but just overall, tell him there's still hope for us.

Ignitus: As much as I'd like to help your crazy relationship, I have a job to do.

Catwoman: (Sighs) As do I.

So now I'm trying to fight Catwoman without breaking her already broken heart. Thankfully, she got what I was trying to do, and feigned losing the battle to escape.

Ignitus: Maybe there's still hope for you two yet.

It's then that I realize the others are still fighting Nightwing, so I take the fight and give him a piece of my mind.

Ignitus: Bruce took you in! He trained you! I mean sure he's a complete brat from time to time, but you abandoned him for Superman?! Come on Grayson! What's wrong with you?!

And only after getting a blow to a nerve only assassins would know about, I realize who this is.

Nightwing: I am NOT Dick Grayson!

Ignitus: I see that now. You're Damian Wayne! You're Batman's son!

Nightwing: Superman was more of a father figure than he ever was!

Deathstroke: You stopped even mattering to Bruce after you killed Dick Grayson!

Ignitus: You killed Dick Grayson?!

Nightwing: I've been over this with him a thousand times! It was an accident!

Ignitus: Damian, I believe you. But it's no excuse to betray your own father!

Now I see why they said Nightwing was rather predictable! It's Damian Wayne, and his training left very little room for originality and strange tactics. So now I can vanquish the foe easily.

Ignitus: Good form, but you need more spontaneity.

Volteer: Well, Nightwing's down, what now?

It's then that I hear the battle outside, and realize it's not going well.

Ignitus: It sounds like Terrador could use a bit of help on the frontlines. I'll head in and get Cynder. (Activates his communicator) Flame, think you can send Ember this way?

Ember: Already here!

Cyril: We're on it!

Ignitus: Deathstroke, go with them. I'll get Cynder out of here.

Deathstroke: Roger.

With them on the way out, I head in to rescue Cynder.

Terrador's Log

It seems I may have underestimated the Regime's army. We're falling like ninepins over here! But thankfully, a few others rush into the fray from within the prison walls.

Ember: Mind if we join?

Terrador: I could use all the help we can get out here!

So now we have a sort of army, but I only hope it's enough for Ignitus to get Cynder out of there.

Cynder's Log

Well this has been the strangest day ever. It seems while the others have the prison occupied outside, Superman chose to personally guard me. So I take this time to get some information.

Superman: (Kind of awkwardly) So… are you comfortable?

Cynder: Admittedly, I've been in worse straights than this.

Superman: You sound like someone who's seen things that would drive normal people insane.

Cynder: So do you.

Superman: Yeah. I guess I have.

Cynder: (After some hesitation) I just have one question. Why? Why did you do this?

Superman: Believe it or not, my plans didn't start out this way. After Metropolis, I wanted to make sure nobody went through this again, ever. I called a world cease-fire, informing everyone the League would be enforcing it until we could get it through the United Nations. And for a while Batman was on board.

Cynder: So what turned you two against each other?

Superman: I, honestly don't know. I always assumed it was because of "no killing policy". Words to live by for sure. But, I took one life, to save millions. Think about it, how many people could Bruce have saved if he had just killed Joker ages ago?

Cynder: I've often pondered that question. But have you considered you took it a little too far?

Superman: Every day since the Regime was started. I mean, in the moment it seemed like the right thing to do, but now, and don't tell anyone this, I'm not so sure.

Cynder: Your secret is safe with me, Clark.

Superman: I mean, I still think I'm doing the right thing, but that one doubt keeps lingering in the back of my mind. (Sighs) I heard you were spotted with someone who looked eerily like the Joker.

Cynder: I think he actually was the Joker, from another earth. Different from the one I came from.

Superman: Interesting. I've always had a mind for this sort of thing, alternate histories and all that.

Cynder: You and Spyro would have so much to talk about.

Superman: Spyro?

Cynder: Your counterpart in my world, at least I would assume so.

Superman: He theorizes about that kind of stuff too?

Cynder: Every other Thursday.

Superman: (Picking something up from his super-hearing) I think the Insurgency has come knocking. Here to rescue you no doubt. Don't move. I'm going to try and explain what I've done to them.

Cynder: Clark. Leave that to me. I'll see what I can do about getting you and Batman to work this out peacefully.

Superman: Thanks.

And with that, he's gone and then, of all people, Ignitus comes rushing in!

Ignitus: Cynder! Thank the Ancestors you're alright!

Cynder: I'm actually more than alright, Superman has been a surprisingly good host. I'll explain everything later.

Raven: Except you won't get the chance.

Cynder: Raven. Leave her to me.

Raven is a harder foe to beat than I thought, but just when I least expect it, Batman shows up and knocks her out.

Ignitus: Finally realized it, eh?

Batman: I'm just here to make sure you don't get yourselves killed.

Terrador's Log

Even with a small army, we're overwhelmed out here! And now that Superman is involved things are only getting worse! But then he manages to corral all of us, aside from Deathstroke together and starts to, of all things, talk to us.

Superman: Look you guys, I get you think I'm the enemy. But trust me when I say this, I regret every action I took in setting this up. If I could go back and undo it, I would.

Volteer: And how do we know you're not lying to us!?

Superman: Ask Cynder. She'll tell you everything.

And just as he says that, the wall explodes, revealing Ignitus, Cynder, and of all people, Batman!

Superman: Batman. Just like I expected.

Terrador: They're dead.

Cynder's Log

Well, now I'm really conflicted about everything I've said about Superman. I'm still not sure if he's lying to me or not, but now, I can't afford to take that chance. Just as Ignitus and Batman are helping me get out, Superman comes flying in, again.

Ignitus: Flame, where's our getaway?

Flame: (through communicator) This thing isn't in the latest version evidently. Once the update is installed, you'll all be transported back to Insurgency base.

Ignitus: Good, get out of there, we'll see you back at base. I think Cynder's got quite a tale to tell.

Superman: You really thought you could deceive me, Bruce? Like HE did?

Batman: This isn't about Joker, it's about you.

Superman: You just don't get it. I brought peace to this world! How many lives were lost because I held back, when I should have been using all of my power!? I've realized this world isn't cardboard any longer!

Batman: And what have you done with that power? Oppressed and controlled people!

Superman: If I had realized this earlier, I could've prevented Metropolis! I could have saved my family!

Batman: Crime cost me my family too, Clark.

Superman: YOU WEREN'T THE GUN!

Batman: Now!

And with that, I'm thrown off the side of the prison, with Ignitus and Batman following after me, and next thing I know we're teleporting away!

Superman: The Watchtower!

Flame's Log

Finally! This thing updated! Now the others should be out of there, now's my chance to get out of _here_ before Deathstroke's plan destroys the reactor. I set the transporter to take me back to Insurgency HQ, and as I leave the Watchtower explodes.

But just as I leave, I see Superman teleport in, and then as the Watchtower explodes, I somehow hear, Lex Luthor calling out.

Lex Luthor: Superman! Your time is over!

 **And with that, another chapter comes to an end. Next time, we see more of Cynder, and she meets Lex Luthor. Now I'm sure you've noticed I played Superman a lot more sympathetic in this version. I honestly think the Injustice games and comics are more Batman-biased, barely seeing things from Superman's perspective, how he thinks he's in the right, but deep down I believe regrets taking over the world to enforce his cease-fire. Now I know people are going to hate me for that, but think about it. A thought experiment very similar to Superman's reasoning pit so many people in the same shoes he was in. Really, Superman's murder of the Joker is yet another form of the Trolley Problem, and Superman took the Utilitarian approach, as he says, "I took one life to save millions." Seriously, look up the Trolley Problem, you'll see the similarities. Until next time, keep reading!**


	9. Hearing from the Man of Steel

**Hello, my fellow writers! Today we are resuming the adventure of Injustice: Dragons Among Us! Now you may have noticed in the last chapter that I'm making Superman more sympathetic than the game did. I did that because I felt the game was too biased towards Batman's perspective, not giving enough time to hear Superman's side, and thankfully Injustice 2 has started to correct this. Why is this? You'll see pretty soon. In the meantime, let's keep going into the story, we're nearing the end.**

Ignitus's Log

It's good to be out of Stryker's. But I didn't expect Batman to show up. Now comes the task of explaining to Cynder what's going on here.

Cynder: Okay, any idea where we are?

Ignitus: Welcome to the Insurgency headquarters.

Cynder: So this is where Bats here is leading his operation from.

Batman: It's pretty bare bones but we're getting things done. So what did Superman do to you in there?

Cynder: Actually, nothing. All we did was talk. I'll say it, I think I can understand his pain. I still think he's trying to do good.

Batman: She's been brainwashed, I'm calling it now.

Ignitus: Bruce, come on. Cynder is incredibly resilient to being controlled, ever since she started using her Shadow abilities to strengthen her mental fortitude. I honestly think she's telling the truth. (To Cynder) Please continue.

Cynder: He actually even told me he regrets becoming a dictator, and wants to return the world's freedom, but he's not sure the others support that much.

Batman: You're crazy. The Superman who would regret that is gone. He died with Metropolis five years ago.

Cynder: And look at what he's done since! This world was the closest to at peace it's been in LITERAL millennia!

Batman: Really, I just risked my life trying to save you, and now you're turning on me!?

Ignitus: YOU risked your life?! You only showed up in the last two seconds! WE did all the work! We planned and executed EVERYTHING! The assault on Stryker's, even repairing your Kryptonite laser and giving it to… (Realizes what he's saying) LEX!

Cynder: Lex Luthor? What's he up to this time?

Ignitus: If what you're saying is true, we've got to stop Lex from using that Kryptonite laser on Superman!

Cynder: Leave that to me!

Cynder's Log

Well it's good to be flying free again, but now's not the time for leisure. I've got to find Lex Luthor and explain what's going on here.

Cynder: Hopefully he shouldn't be too hard to spot, that bald head creates quite the reflection.

And it's then I hear screaming, as I see Lex in full battle armor falling out of the sky, screaming like an idiot, and landing on a Regime vehicle.

Cynder: I'm thinking that's him.

Lex Luthor: Damage report.

Suit AI: Power sources drained, initiating solar recharge sequence. Propulsion systems offline.

Lex Luthor: How long till full repair?

Suit AI: Estimation, fifteen minutes.

Cynder: You okay, Lex?

Lex Luthor: Cynder! Good to see you made it out.

Joker: So am I actually!

And that's when I see Joker and Harley Quinn pulling up in a stolen vehicle.

Joker: We never did finish our little match from earlier.

Cynder: Joker! (Notices Harley Quinn) Harley?! What are you doing here?! Last time I saw you, you had a shotgun to the Joker!

Harley Quinn: Come on, Cynder. Mr. J is back! Did you really expect me to not fall in love all over again?

Cynder: Knowing how he abuses you, yes.

And just like that, Harley is charging at me with a mallet. I don't want to fight her, though! But thankfully she goes down easily somehow.

Cynder: Harley, please, stay away from him. He's a bad influence.

Joker: That'll be easy to do, she's fired. (To Harley) Can't have your failure-ness rubbing off on me.

Harley Quinn: What?

Joker: Don't worry though, the severance package is to die for.

Lex Luthor: Joker! Don't!

Cynder: Lex, leave him to me.

I am not going to let this clown ruin Harley's life anymore. So I grab Joker's arm, swing it around causing him to drop his knife, and then punch him in the groin, knocking him away from Harley.

Cynder: Right in the belfry! (To Harley) You'll thank me for this in a moment.

And now it's time for my rematch with the Joker. I am NOT letting him escape this time. No Regime to distract me, no Batman to stop me, He's, going, down, NOW! And with a solid blow to the head, the Joker is down for the count, I win.

Cynder: Superman had the right idea with you.

And now Harley has taken up Joker's knife and is about to cut his face off with it! You go, Harley!

Harley Quinn: Try to kill me, will you? I'll slice that grin off your face, and then your face with it!

Lex Luthor: Harley, calm down.

Harley Quinn: I can't believe I fell for him, AGAIN!

Cynder: Relapses can happen to the best of us.

Lex Luthor: He knew just how to get at you.

Cynder: It's just what he does. He's incapable of feeling real love. You though, Harley, you're a well-adjusted version. You have control, and you can feel genuine emotion. And through that, you've outgrown him.

Harley Quinn: Thanks, Cyn. I needed that.

Lex Luthor: Meantime, I believe we're needed at Stryker's.

Cynder: Good. On the way over, I need to talk with you.

And with that, we're back over Stryker's Island, and facing off against Black Adam and Hawkgirl. First thing, get them away from the scene, so we do that, and then separate them. Once I tie Black Adam down, and whisper a message to Superman in his ear, I rejoin Lex to talk with Hawkgirl.

Cynder: Relax Shiera, we're just here to talk.

Hawkgirl: I thought Superman was going to talk some sense into you.

Cynder: We talked, that's for sure. I know what' he's going through. He told me he regrets becoming a dictator, he wants to restore freedom to the world.

Lex Luthor: And knowing Superman most of my life, especially through this difficult time, I can vouch for that.

Hawkgirl: I'll believe you if you can best me.

Cynder: I'll go easy on you.

Hawkgirl: Don't.

I forgot Hawkgirl's method of trust involves beating her in combat. Thankfully, I know her moves, and she falls quickly.

Cynder: Now do you believe me?

Hawkgirl: I always did, I just wanted to see what you could do. (Notices Shazam sneaking up behind them) You might want to watch your back.

That's when I notice that Shazam is here, and now he's attacking Lex and I, while he knocks Lex down, I try to talk to Shazam.

Shazam: (To Lex) Since when are you with the Insurgency!

Cynder: It's a long story, Billy. I've spoken with Superman, and I've told Lex what he told me, he's been playing both sides all along.

Shazam: That honestly is not surprising, given that you somehow know who all of us are.

Cynder: Billy, tell Superman I want to meet with him. We all do.

And then, the biggest explosion I've ever heard goes off.

Lex Luthor: The Watchtower?

Suit AI: Affirmative.

Shazam: You blew up the Watchtower?!

Cynder: I'm positive that was not in the original plan.

Lex Luthor: Yeah, it wasn't. That was Deathstroke's idea of a distraction.

Cynder: Guys, we might want to watch out. I can already see Superman coming down.

And that's when Superman tackles Lex Luthor into the ground.

Superman: You betrayed me!

Lex Luthor: Some, mostly Batman, would say you betrayed humanity.

And just as Superman is about to rip Lex's head off, I figure it's time to intervene.

Cynder: Clark! Calm down.

Superman: You told him, didn't you?

Cynder: He always knew. He was trying to snap you back to your senses.

Lex Luthor: She's telling the truth.

Hawkgirl: Shazam and I can both vouch for that.

Superman: Thank Rao. I'm glad I could trust you to tell my story. You really were as unbiased as you appeared.

Cynder: And it's only going to get better. Ignitus knows, and he's going to tell the others. We may be able to resolve this peacefully yet.

Superman: I hope so.

Cynder: By the way. I think we should meet at some point, with the others.

Superman: Probably a good idea. But before tomorrow afternoon, there's a Metropolis Remembrance Day parade here and in Gotham, and I never miss those.

Shazam: Why don't we just has Barry send them a message with a good time and place?

Superman: That could work.

Cynder: When should we expect him?

Superman: Soon. (Is about to leave but then realizes something) Has anybody seen Black Adam?

Cynder: Industrial Park across the street. Can't miss him. (Takes to the air with Lex Luthor following behind) I'm looking forward to talking later, Clark.

Superman: As am I.

Now both sides have flown off, now I have to tell the others to expect a meeting with Superman, to hear his side of the story. Let's hope we can end this without any more bloodshed.

 **Bet you didn't see THAT coming! So now, it appears Cynder and the others may side with Superman, but how will that end? I'll let you know, Chapter 12 will give it all away, but until then, enjoy this and the next few chapters. The story of Injustice: Dragons Among Us is coming to a close.**


	10. Well That Escalated Quickly

**It's back. Yep, finally, we'll see the rest of the story for Injustice: Dragons Among Us. Sorry it took so long to get back to this, I was working on the ending of the story. Thankfully, I think I have it ready to go now.**

Cynder's Log

Well that was an eventful battle, if I do say so myself. Now that we're all back at Insurgency HQ, I tell the others about our upcoming meeting with Superman.

Batman: You've got to be crazy. I'm saying it now, you're as mad as the Joker!

Cynder: Bruce, I'm really getting tired of this. We're not asking for your approval anymore. Just know that Barry will probably be here within a matter of…

And before I can even finish my sentence, I feel a breeze on the back of my neck as Flash arrives.

Cynder: seconds. (To Flash) Good to see you, Barry.

Flash: And I'm glad to see you guys are actually willing to talk with Superman. (Noticing Bruce) Rather than just plot a coup without so much as an attempt at diplomacy.

Batman: I tried diplomacy five years ago, look at where it got us.

Cynder: Regardless of whatever happened, we're still glad to see you.

Ember: Yeah, and sorry about the black eye.

Flash: Not the first one I've gotten, nor the last.

Cynder: So, where are we meeting?

Flash: Ferris Aircraft.

Terrador: Hopefully Cyborg and Raven aren't torturing anyone there this time.

Flash: That was highly irregular on their part anyways.

And with that, we're off to meet with Superman. But I get this sneaking suspicion that Batman has plans to interfere.

Batman: (Aside) No chance I'm letting you ruin our last hope to take down the Regime. (Throws a tracker onto Cynder's back)

Flame's Log

Okay, no need to be nervous, you're just meeting with Superman. You know, one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy who has effectively taken over the world at this point. How bad could it go?

Just as we arrive at Ferris Aircraft, I see we aren't just meeting with Superman. Sinestro, Black Adam, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Raven, Hal Jordan, Hawkgirl, Solomon Grundy, and Shazam are all there too!

Cynder: Superman.

Superman: Cynder. (With a slight smile) Glad to see you could make it.

Superman: (Noticing Cynder just brought her friends) Where's the rest of the Insurgency?

Cynder: Lex is fixing his armor, Deathstroke is I don't know where, and you know how Bruce is.

Shazam: I bet he's still paranoid as ever.

Flame: Exactly.

Superman: So, time to make an announcement. I've told everyone here about disbanding the Regime, but we've yet to take a vote on the issue.

Wonder Woman: Clark, you'd have to be crazy to disband the Regime now. By continuing this way, we have eliminated crime in this world. This is the only way to keep peace.

Cynder: (Seeing the way Wonder Woman is talking) Now I see why the Regime still exists. It's not because of Superman, it's because of you! You've corrupted the very base of all of this!

Wonder Woman: Watch your mouth, dragon.

Shazam: She can't help if she's right!

And that's when I hear the sound of about a thousand rifles being prepped to fire and pointed in our direction.

Superman: Sinestro, what's going on?

Sinestro: A precautionary measure, High Councilor, nothing more.

The tension could be cut with a knife right about now. But that's when I see Superman is, of all things, looking around like he's hearing something none of us can.

Superman: Does anyone else hear beeping?

Beeping? I don't hear any beeping. Then I remember, Superman has heightened senses, he can hear things we can't. And apparently after looking around, he seems to think it's coming from Cynder, judging by how he picks her up by the bracelet on her neck.

Cynder: Hey! What are you doing?!

That's when Superman rips something off of Cynder's back, something disturbingly bat-shaped.

Superman: One of Batman's tracking devices?! He's been tracking you all along!

Flash: I swear, that was not there when I picked them up!

Superman: Batman's clever, he probably slipped this on you when you got out of Stryker's.

Cynder: At this rate, nothing would surprise me.

Superman: (Putting Cynder on the ground) You somehow let him track you this whole time!

Wonder Woman: Now I see why you're here, you were trying to gather all of us into one place for some Bat-trap.

Cynder: Yep. You're definitely the one perpetuating the Regime.

Wonder Woman: This is an act of treason!

Sinestro: Firing Squad, take aim!

Flash: Not so fast!

It seems Flash is on our side now, as he's running around the entire group of soldiers taking every gun and somehow neatly putting them in a bin in a matter of seconds.

Flash: Let's not be too hasty here.

Superman: You're deserting me, Barry?

Flash: I can't keep up this illusion of support. And I know you can't either. You regretted this Regime since day one, but Diana has been convincing you to keep it running for years!

Wonder Woman: Enough, Barry. You know the price of treason.

Shazam: And you should know when something has gone too far! Yet you ignore it in this case!

Wonder Woman: Et tu, Billy?!

And thus begins a huge three person argument between Flash, Wonder Woman and Shazam, with the other Regime members joining in for good measure, mostly on Diana's side. And Superman appears to barely be able to process it, trying to grapple this argument, the tracking device on Cynder and the fact that Lex has been part of the Insurgency the whole time. He looks like he's about to break, and that's just about what happened next.

Superman: Enough!

Apparently, Superman's powers are more emotionally linked than even he probably realized, as during that, his heat vision went off, and lasered Shazam through the eyes. While everyone else stood in shock at what had just happened, I went over to check Shazam's pulse. As I suspected, it didn't end well.

Flame: He's dead.

The look on Superman's face was one of sheer terror at his own actions. It's as if even he couldn't believe it! He had just killed Billy Batson, a child. Unintentional or not, the sheer look of horror on his face proved to Cynder, and to every one of us, that the old Clark was still there. But he only stood there for a few seconds, before he just retreated, presumably to the Fortress of Solitude.

Wonder Woman: (To Cynder) Now look what you've done!

Cynder: What we've done?!

Wonder Woman: This act proves it, you are enemies to the Regime. (To Flash) And you had best reconsider your act of desertion.

Flash: I've had plenty of time to consider it, and all I can say is I wish I'd left sooner.

Wonder Woman: You dare betray us?

Flash: I dare.

Cynder: And we're standing with Barry.

Wonder Woman: Considering we can't risk destroying this place. You can leave for now. But be warned, if you ever show your face again, you will be crushed.

Well that meeting could have gone better. Now almost all of the Regime is against us, and Superman is scarred for life even more than he already was. And worst of all, they just left Shazam lying there.

Ignitus: (Picking up Shazam's corpse and putting it on his back) You deserve a hero's burial, Billy.

Cynder: He'll get it in a moment. I've got a bone to pick with Batman.

Flash: Whatever your planning, count me in.

So now we're flying back to Insurgency HQ with Flash running along with us. Based on the look in Cynder's eyes, I don't think Batman's going to like us by the time this ends either.

 **Well that meeting could have gone better. So now Superman is isolating himself, Flash has joined Cynder and company, and now the Regime is declaring war on them. Talk about bad business. Now I know I didn't adapt a single battle from Chapter 10 of the story mode, but I don't care. This is my story, not theirs. So what's going to happen next? Tune in next time to find out.**


	11. Dragon Soul, Amazon Heart

**This is it. The technical penultimate chapter of Injustice: Dragons Among Us. I say technical because I'm including an epilogue as chapter 13. But anyways, last time, poor Billy Batson, aka Shazam, got accidentally murdered by Superman. And Cynder is none to happy about Batman's tracker on her back. So what's going to happen? Stay tuned to find out.**

Cynder's Log

I cannot believe Batman would do this sort of thing! Scratch that, I should have seen it coming! That paranoid fool has just cost us our only chance to settle things with the Regime in a civil manner. And he's going to hear it.

Cynder: BATMAN!

Batman: Let me guess, things didn't go well.

Flash: You could say that.

Batman: You led him here?!

Flame: He's on our side you fool.

In a fit of rage, I just throw Shazam's body on the conference table. Batman needs to see what his paranoia has done.

Cynder: Look upon this sorry site.

Batman: So Clark killed Shazam. I told you he was too far gone.

Cynder: The only reason this happened was because YOU pinned a tracker on my back! (Throws the tracker down) Shazam's death was an accident, caused by YOU. His death, is on YOUR head, Batman!

Batman: You are not pinning this on me!

Flash: I can speak for them, it was a sheer accident.

Batman: Shut up! Your opinion means nothing here!

Cynder: And yours cost us an innocent.

And just as I'm about to yell at Bruce even more, the wall explodes open, and a whole bunch of Regime goons come crashing in. Cyborg, Killer Frost, Solomon Grundy, Hawkgirl, and… Bane? While the others handle the rest of the Regime forces, I go to confront Bane.

Cynder: Should've guessed you'd have joined Superman, Bane.

Bane: He respects my talents.

Cynder: Your intellect I can understand, your fighting skills, not so much.

Great, now I'm fighting Bane. BANE! The One Who Broke The Bat! Thankfully this is the venom-fueled version, so just sever a few tubes and he's down for the count.

Cynder: I really thought a lifetime in Pena Dura would have taught you the quality of mercy.

Bane: I learned one thing in Pena Dura. Better to be feared than to be respected.

Thankfully a few good hits and Bane is on the ground, but before I can deliver the final blow, I'm… suddenly on Themyscira? How'd that happen?

Cynder: How'd I get to…

Ares: I brought you here.

Cynder: Ares?! I don't have time for your trickery today!

Ares: Calm down. I'm not here to harm you, only to talk with you.

Cynder: You bewitched Hippolyta with your serpent tongue once. I won't be so easy.

Great. First Bane, now Ares. But thankfully, I can respect the Regime for one thing, they've weakened him by eliminating conflict. So this fight is much easier.

Cynder: Now then, War God, you're sending me back.

Ares: If you're worried about your friends, they'll be fine. A few bruises maybe, but they'll survive. If you really want to help, you'll need to hear me out.

Cynder: You have 20 seconds.

Ares: Diana realized your little outburst had made Superman doubt the last five years. So she's planning to tear apart Metropolis and Gotham to draw you out.

Cynder: I had a feeling she would.

Ares: But do you know how she intends to do it?

Cynder: I assumed Regime soldiers.

Ares: Not entirely.

That's when he shows me the absolute most terrifying thing I've seen all day. Wonder Woman is mobilizing the entire Amazon army to destroy a city and draw us out, in Superman's name.

Cynder: Great Gaea!

Ares: That's right. The entire Amazon army being mobilized to subjugate a whole continent.

Cynder: I knew Diana was bad, but this is a whole new level of low.

Ares: If only someone could stop her.

Cynder: And cost you a power boost?

Ares: In the short term. If the Regime consolidates their rule, my powers will effectively cease with the end of conflict henceforth.

Cynder: I'd thank you, but that would imply selflessness.

Ares: The enemy of my enemy is…

Cynder: We're not friends. Our interests temporarily align. Nothing more.

Just as Ares fades his weird flames-of-aggression-projection thing, Raven shows up.

Ares: It seems they've found you. You're on your own here.

And just like that, he's gone. And then I get a look at Raven, and I'm already sorry for her. She's gone full Trigon.

Raven: Ares aids the Insurgency? I guess there's a reason he's not the God of Wisdom.

Cynder: You betray your loyalties with a glance, you serve Trigon, not the Regime.

Raven: I serve both. My father's return is hastened by the Regime. And all shall kneel when he returns.

Cynder: That's not going to happen.

I can't believe how far gone Raven is. If anyone is beyond saving in the Regime, it's not Superman, it's her. But thankfully, with her went her strategic prowess. And she falls quicker than Spyro into Dante's Freezer.

Cynder: I wouldn't count on Trigon showing up anytime soon, Raven. Now to handle Diana.

Within moments, I see the full scale of the operation. I cannot let Diana get away

Wonder Woman: Haste, sisters, haste! We cast off on the hour!

That's it. I won't let this great army ruin themselves by abetting Wonder Woman's madness. So I swoop down ready for a confrontation.

Cynder: Diana! Your army will stand down! I will not allow them to abet your madness!

Wonder Woman: You hold no sway here, Dragon! I am in control.

Cynder: You are a stain on Amazon heritage and honor! The Amazons were tasked to temper the aggression of humanity, not enable it!

Wonder Woman: After Metropolis, Clark, Victor, everyone saw the truth. Man's aggression cannot be tamed, only quelled.

Cynder: By the slaughter of innocents!? As Zeus beguiled Hippolyta, you blind yourself and all those around you!

Wonder Woman: Your world's Amazons must be weak-willed, if YOU rule them!

Now things get crazy, I take a sword and shield from a nearby ship's armory and engage Diana in honorable combat. Not like she knows a thing about honor anymore.

Cynder: We are to give service to those who need it! (Clash of swords) To help the innocent! (Another clash of swords) To save the lives of both friend and foe! (Clash of swords and shields) That is the way of the Amazons!

Wonder Woman: You dare lecture me about something you know nothing of!?

Cynder: I'm not here to lecture you. (Pushes Wonder Woman to the ground before throwing the sword and shield down) I'm here to DEPOSE you!

I'll be honest, I've never felt more alive than I am right now. I am battling a horribly misguided Wonder Woman to save the honor of countless Amazons from their queen's ignorance. I truly feel a warrior's heart beating in my chest right now! And evidently it helps, as Diana goes down for the count with immense fury. She deserved to be knocked down a peg or seven anyhow.

Cynder: Now to rebuild what you've ruined.

Now it doesn't surprise me that every Amazon in the vicinity swarms around me once Diana fell. But now's my chance to set things right.

Cynder: Hold, my sisters, hold! I may not be of this world, or of you by blood, but I am Amazon at heart. And I warn you now, this path is folly! Our mission is to unite the people of the world! Lessen the rages of humanity, and overcome them with compassion and love. Yet she has beguiled many, including a hero of this world, into inflicting tyranny onto this entire world. She has allowed them to be consumed by their darkest passions, rather than extricating them from despair. Sisters, let us return to the just and right side of this world's history. Let us now enter this battle as humanity's protectors, not its destroyers. We are Amazons, we are here to save humankind!

And just when I thought they'd spear me, I hear a rousing cheer erupt from the entire crowd. Holy cow, I guess I really am Amazon at heart. But no time for light-heartedness now. For now, we ride to a world in need of saving. Let's just hope we're not too late.

Ignitus' Log

I don't know what happened to Cynder, but I hope she gets back soon, because from what I'm seeing back at the Batcave, we need all the help we can get! It appears Wonder Woman went and sent troops to flatten Metropolis and Gotham, to draw us out, and Superman hasn't stopped them yet. So now we're all on the warpath. Flash is dashing around disarming troops and aiding Insurgent fighters, Harley Quinn and her Joker Gang are wrecking vehicles from the rooftops, Deathstroke and Lex Luthor are trying to evacuate civilians, meanwhile the rest of us are wrecking soldier after soldier. Let's just hope we can hold out long enough for the cavalry to arrive.

Ignitus: How much longer do you think you can hold out, Terrador?

Terrador: Unless some serious backup arrives, not much longer!

And that of course is when the big guns arrive. Black Adam, Hawkgirl, Hal Jordan, Catwoman, Sinestro, all of them. And just when I think it can't get any worse, Doomsday shows up and wrecks our feed system.

Ignitus: It grows worse by the minute. (Turns to the interdimensional gateway device which brought them here.) So this was the source of it all, the device which brought us here. (Thinks for a moment) It's our only hope at this point. I've got to bring him here.

And just as I'm about to activate the gateway, a batarang comes out of the shadows.

Batman: You're not bringing anyone here.

Ignitus: When this started, we fought as brothers, Batman. I won't let you stop us now.

Batman: You activate that and you destroy everything I've worked for over the last five years.

Ignitus: And what have you worked for? Metropolis and Gotham being flattened? The Insurgency dying and the Regime ruling the world with an iron fist, under Superman's rule or not? All you've done is create more chaos in your wake. I cannot let you continue. (Sees the look in Batman's eyes) I know what you think. I too have prepared for a day where the world goes mad, and unlike you I've seen it through. And we will see this to it's end as well.

Now I'm activating the gateway, and Batman just straight up sucker-punches me! I won't tolerate a back-handed attack, so now I'm wrestling him to the ground. And after a series of blows, he is really getting frustrated, I can tell.

Batman: This is my world, my fight!

Ignitus: You made it our fight when you brought us here.

I am getting really tired of Batman right now. But thankfully, he's just tired. So he goes down surprisingly easily, for Batman that is.

Ignitus: Now, if we're through wasting time.

Batman: This is a mistake.

Ignitus: You brought us here because you had faith that we'd uphold the values you and the Insurgency had given everything to defend.

Batman: I only brought you here because I couldn't trust any other Justice League. I thought you would be more likely to actually help me, but no. You stage a mutiny, you turn the whole Insurgency against me. Go ahead, bring your friend here. And when your scheme fails, I'll be waiting.

So with that, Batman just storms off, like a spoiled child in a playsuit crying for mommy and daddy.

Ignitus: (Sighs) Forget him. (Activates the interdimensional gateway) Let's stop this fight once and for all.

And once the interdimensional gateway opens, I see exactly what I was hoping to see. A particular shade of purple with a winged light behind him. I see the only one who can end this conflict peacefully.

Spyro: Somebody mind telling me what's going on?

 **Spyro is finally here! Now the story is coming to a close, next chapter, the final battle of Injustice: Dragons Among Us, and then a nice little finale just to wrap it up. Now before I get a million questions about it, yes, I do think Cynder would fit nicely as an Amazon. Through what she's seen and been through, she has a warrior's heart, I am certain of that. So, what comes next? Tune in next time to see.**


	12. The War Is Over

**This is it. The final story chapter of Injustice: Dragons Among Us. There will be an epilogue after this, and that will be the final chapter of the whole story. This one covers everything up to and during the last chapter of the game, but the final cutscene is its own chapter. So where were we? Oh yes, Spyro has finally arrived in the Injustice world. It's time to see where this goes**

Spyro's Log

Okay, let me get this straight. I am currently in the world of DC Comics, Superman has started a Regime that took over the world but now regrets that part, so Wonder Woman took major control, and now Batman hates us. Sounds like a normal day for me. But right now, that's all I need to know

Spyro: We have to get started soon. Innocents are dying.

Ignitus: We'll handle the rest of the Regime. You focus on getting Superman to stop this madness.

Spyro: We'll do this together. Prevent as many casualties as possible. Then we'll go for Superman. (Looks back at the last feed, specifically Doomsday wrecking the camera) Doomsday's going to be tricky. Need to get that fight elsewhere. Is that everything?

Ignitus: Well, Cynder hasn't been seen in quite a while. I have that feeling she's on her way back though.

Spyro: Then let's settle this.

Little did I know, when I left, a shadowy figure snuck into the Batcave, and took with him a small caliber handgun.

Ember's Log

Okay, this is going poorly to put it mildly. Sinestro has bashed Terrador out of the sky while Hal Jordan is swinging an energy cleaver at Flame and I despite a lot of fireballs straight to the chest. Flash tried to stop him with a speed vortex, but Hal just blasted him away. And now Killer Frost and Grundy are here. Hawkgirl is taking swings at Volteer and Cyril, while now Black Adam is preparing to throw a car at them! And just when hope seems lost, a fireball destroys the vehicle midair, and I see a familiar shade of purple with red on the ground with him. Spyro and Ignitus are here!

Spyro's Log

Well this is quite the sight to see. A bunch of former heroes and villains throwing superpowers, energy constructs and cars at my friends. Not for much longer though.

Spyro: That's quite enough, Adam. Your people need you in Kahndaq more than the Regime does here.

Black Adam: Superman modeled his government on mine. We allow no insurrection!

Well now, the King of Kahndaq is fighting me. His magic lightning is an interesting thing to work against, but after a few shocks, I get used to it and this throw down ends in my favor.

Spyro: This madness ends here.

And just like that, Adam charges at me. One dose of Ice breath though, and he's out for quite a bit.

Spyro: That'll hold you till the spring thaw. But you'll have one heck of a cold.

But just as I'm finishing up with Adam, all I can see is yellow, as Sinestro slammed a construct mace into me, three times. And as I look up from the rubble I'm standing in, I see Hal Jordan in full Sinestro Corps gear. Oh dear. Two Yellow Lanterns I need to deal with.

Sinestro: That better not have been their best chance.

And while he's gloating, I fly up out of the hole and grab him by the arm, forcing him to loosen his fist so I can get his ring off. Thankfully, once you catch Sinestro by surprise, he's easily bested. One down, one to go.

Spyro: This is your chance to do the right thing, Hal. I suggest you take it.

Hal Jordan: Nope, nope, not fighting you. (Takes off the ring) No need to convince me.

Spyro: (Taking the ring from Hal) Just like I hoped. Maybe there's hope for you yet.

Ignitus: That takes care of Gotham. We'll wrap things up here, Harley and the others need you in Metropolis.

Spyro: On it.

One city down, another to go. And as soon as I enter Metropolis air space, all I can see is a wall of water moving down the street. Aquaman, no doubt. So the first thing I do is freeze his wave, then shatter it.

Aquaman: Are you ready, dragon? To take on the might of Atlantis!

And that's when I hear the most heavenly voice ever out of nowhere.

Cynder: Oh yeah, we are!

I guess Cynder found us. And she brought reinforcements, as in the entire Amazon army is now storming the scene, flaming arrows and everything. This is going to be amazing.

Cynder: Fire!

Now a volley of flaming arrows are flying through the air, the Atlantean soldiers block with their shields in tortoise shell formation, while Aquaman himself deflects with the trident.

Cynder: Charge!

With Cynder and the Amazon army taking on the Atlanteans, I focus on Aquaman himself. After dodging a few trident stabs, I manage to get a blow in on him. And he's none-to-happy about it.

Aquaman: You don't belong here, dragon!

Great, now the King of Atlantis is even angrier at me than usual. Thankfully, he's blinded by rage and I not only knock him down, but take his trident in hand.

Spyro: But clearly, I'm needed here.

As I make sure the unconscious Aquaman won't get hurt in the carnage, I fly up to see what Cynder's up to.

Spyro: How did you manage to convince the entire army of Themyscira to follow you?

Cynder: What can I say? I'm Amazon at heart.

Spyro: (Noticing the Atlantean soldiers) Looks like you've got them on the ropes.

Cynder: Atlantis won't bother us again.

Spyro: We'll need help with rescue and recovery once they're back in the sea.

Cynder: I'll break off a legion asap.

Spyro: Thanks Cynder. You really make this look easy.

Cynder: Ask me how easy it was once we're done here.

And before I can say anything else, I feel a car hitting me square in the side. Probably because one did, and it knocked me through a building. Ouch. Only after moving the car do I see who through it. Doomsday.

Spyro: I was not looking forward to fighting you.

I can't let Doomsday do any more damage than he has. I've got to think of a place to take him where this fight won't hurt innocents. But as I'm thinking, I'm getting slammed into the ground by the behemoth. But as I get an idea, I grab his giant boot and fling him into the vehicle he threw at me. And then rocket him into the atmosphere before crashing down in the ideal environment for this battle, the Arctic. But it appears I miscalculated by trajectory, and we come crashing down in the Fortress of Solitude.

Doomsday: I live to kill you!

Spyro: You'd better find a new life goal.

By the Ancestors, what have I gotten myself into? This is Doomsday we're talking about, this thing KILLED Superman, and I'm supposed to beat him down? Thankfully, whatever the Regime did to get him under control weakened him, somehow. So I just persevere and eventually knock him down a few pegs.

Spyro: The apocalypse isn't today.

And of course he's not down. So I just try to restrain the crazy gray giant until I can do something, but then I see it. The Phantom Zone. That's just what I need! So with the last of my strength, I pick up Doomsday, and throw him into the Phantom Zone, before buckling under exhaustion.

Spyro: I think that's my workout, for the next year.

But of course, this world throws him at me. It's Superman.

Superman: I somehow knew they'd pull you over here.

Spyro: My duties don't stop at my own universe evidently.

Superman: This is my world, I should be the one to protect it.

Spyro: That's what this was? Protection?!

Superman: I used to think disobedient children should just be punished. But now…

Spyro: Children?! People like us aren't gods, Clark! We don't decide who lives and who dies!

Superman: I know. I thought the decision became mine when Joker made a WMD out of me.

Spyro: I know what you've lost, Clark.

And that's when Superman, the Man of Steel, does something I'll never forget. He just, collapses onto the floor, almost like his knees gave out. And he just sits there, arms on his knees, head on his arms, and I think I see a tear rolling down his cheek.

Superman: I used to wonder what Lois would have thought about what I've done. I thought I'd perfected this world. (Sobbing) But now, I see the truth. She'd be disgusted with what I've become. I haven't protected the world, not at all in the last five years. All I've done is…

And he doesn't even finish that sentence before he just starts crying. It's as if he's held back all this grief for five years to keep up a facade of strength. But here, and now, Superman has shown the greatest strength of all. He knows when he just needs to grieve. So I cross over to his side, drape my wing over his back, and put a reassuring paw on his shoulder.

Spyro: It's alright, Clark. Just let it out. You always thought you were doing the right thing. You just got distracted by peer pressure, mostly from Diana. It happens to the best of us. But there's still hope. You can still save the world, just now you have to save it from yourself.

I think I got through to him. As in that moment, he stops sobbing, and with eyes still red from tears, looks at me, and smiles.

Superman: Thanks. I really needed that.

Spyro: Of course you'll still have to serve time for the Regime and all that.

Superman: Obviously.

But then, as if the universe decided this moment shouldn't last forever, a shadowy figure sneaks into the room. The hammer of a gun clicks, but I didn't hear it. However, Superman did.

Superman: Look out!

And then, bang. The gun goes off, and Superman is struck with a bullet.

Spyro: Superman!

I rush over to Clark to see if he's injured. And that's when I see it, he's bleeding. That's when Cynder and the Guardians rush in.

Cynder: What happened?

Spyro: Clark's been shot, we've got to help him!

So each of us rushes into action. Cyril freezes the site to stop the pain, Volteer and Terrador try to keep Superman stable while Cynder and I attempt to pry the bullet from his chest. Nothing seems to work. That's when I remember I still had Aquaman's trident when I rammed Doomsday up here. So I rush over, grab it and use that to pry out the bullet. Ignitus then rushes into cauterize the wound and stop the bleeding, while Cynder tears off parts of Superman's cape to bandage it.

Cynder: That should hold for now.

Spyro: Let's hope so.

It's then that I got a look at the bullet. The green, glowing, bullet.

Spyro: A Kryptonite bullet. There's only one person in the world who could easily have this.

Now I know who that shadowy figure is. Someone I thought was Batman's closest friend. Bruce Wayne, the Batman. And low and behold, he's standing there, with the gun in hand.

Batman: Sic Semper Tyrannis.

Spyro: I honestly can't believe you, Bruce. Is this really the way to restore freedom to the world? Are you really so out of alternatives you have to break your own moral code to get a point across?

Batman: I couldn't risk you making the situation worse.

Spyro: So that's your excuse for shooting Clark with a Kryptonite bullet?!

Batman: The Regime had to fall.

Spyro: I am SICK and TIRED of your excuses, Batman! If you would shoot someone who was once your best friend with full intent to kill him, then you're no better than Joker!

This is just madness. Batman has crossed the line this time! This is the last straw. And with sheer fury, Batman falls.

Spyro: This war is over.

As I'm walking up to lock Bruce up, he tries to throw a batarang at me, but I block it. And with a single punch, knock the weary bat out for some much needed rest.

Spyro: (Looking towards both Superman and Batman) Neither of you will hurt these people any longer. (Focusing on Batman) I don't know if you can hear me, but we're going to put you somewhere where you can get the help you need.

So with that, we help Superman to his feet, and I put Batman on my back, and we head out, towards the future.

 **Bet you didn't expect that, eh? Now I understand Batman shooting Superman may make some people cringe, so let me explain. This version of Batman, in his mind, has just run out of options. He brought in a group of dragons he doesn't even know to help him because he can't trust any other version of the Justice League. These past five years weigh as heavily on his sanity as they do on Superman's, I'm sure. But like Spyro says, they're going to take him someplace where he can finally get help. And with that, the next chapter marks the end. Let's get it up already.**


	13. Epilogue

**This is it, the epilogue for Injustice: Dragons Among Us. I'm not going to waste any more of your time, let's just get this up**

The first thing we see is a bunch of Regime-allied characters being placed in the back of a transport vehicle in handcuffs, Flash and Superman included, being led in by the Guardians minus Ignitus, while Batman is put in a separate vehicle, so he can't harm anyone else.

Next, cut to the Batcave, where Flame has opened the interdimensional gateway to send Joker back home, with Harley Quinn forcing him in via shotgun while Lex Luthor and Deathstroke watching on.

Now, cut to Ferris Aircraft, where Ignitus hands Hal Jordan and Sinestro over to a pair of surviving Green Lanterns to face judgement on Oa.

Superman: The rest of the Regime has either turned themselves in or been captured. Now all that's left to do is restore civil order.

Cut to Themyscira, where Cynder is personally seeing Wonder Woman carted off to a cell, but not before taking the crown off her head and placing it back in it's case, for the next rightful ruler to don when the moment arises.

Spyro: The transitional governments seem overloaded with all this. We can stay if we're needed.

Superman: No. The people need to know that they are in control. Not me, not any of us.

Cut to a graveyard. Ember shows up at a very specific, and fresh, grave. That of Billy Batson, aka Shazam. She lays a lily on his grave and after a moment, leaves the scene.

Spyro: You plead guilty?

Superman: Your friend Cynder managed to show me I was. I'll stand trial, all of us will. Even Batman.

Now we see where this conversation has taken place. Superman's cell, as scene in the last cutscene of Injustice 1.

Spyro: Actually, Batman won't see jail. He'll see a mental hospital first. This has showed the world he's incapable of seeing right from wrong anymore.

Superman: Let's hope he gets the help he needs.

Spyro: That's all we _can_ hope for.

Superman: Yeah.

Spyro: Sorry to cut the visit short, but we've got to get home.

Superman: Before you go. Thanks again, for everything.

Spyro: Not a problem, Clark. Just going where justice needs us to.

Just as they walk away, Spyro remembers something.

Spyro: Clark?

Superman: Yes?

Spyro: You're not alone. There's another Kryptonian on Earth.

Superman: There is?

Spyro: Yeah. Your cousin. Kara Zor-El, but she goes by Supergirl these days.

Superman: I wish her well.

Spyro: She's already establishing a new Justice League. A new generation of heroes. Blue Beetle, Firestorm, Batgirl, and that's just some of the members.

Superman: I hope you're not asking me to tutor them.

Spyro: No. Lex, Harley, and Slade have that covered.

Superman: I wish them all the fortune I can.

Spyro: They know. Clark.

And with that, Spyro and company leave Superman behind and return to the Batcave, prepared to return home.

Spyro: (To Cynder) I still can't believe they let you keep that gear.

Cynder: I guess they really believe I'm Amazon at heart.

Spyro: I always knew you were.

Cynder: Which reminds me. After defeating Diana, a general named Antiope offered me the throne. (Sarcastically) You're going to need a really convincing offer to get me to go back home now!

Spyro: (Laughing, since he gets the joke) Come on, Cynder.

Cynder: Relax. I already turned her down. Antiope would make a better queen than me anyway.

Now the interdimensional gateway is fired up, with a timer on the device set to destroy it once the gateway closes.

Spyro: Hope nobody left anything here, because once we cross through that portal, we can't come back.

Cynder: We all have what we came with, and a bit extra.

Spyro: Well then, let's go home. (Chuckles) Sparx'll never believe this one.

And with that, they step through the interdimensional gateway, destroying the device and leaving this world in good hands.

 **And that is it. The conclusion of Injustice: Dragons Among Us. It's really sad to see this go. Sure I had it on the back burner for months, but it's still sad. On that note, keep your eyes on the Intros and Endings collection, that's next for completion. But until then, this is Dragon of Mystery, signing off.**


End file.
